Road to Insanity
by Lady Mackenzie Luv
Summary: Zachary Salvatore wasn't the last Salvatore; he had a little sister, Bella. When Stefan enlists Bonnie's help in finding the niece he and Damon wanted back, he goes into shock when she told him she's in an asylum. Now both the brothers will do anything to get her back. But why was she there in the first place? Or better yet, who will be her salvation?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: I have no idea how a hospital works and I don't know much about illnesses, so if a mistake has been made, feel free to point out the error.**

* * *

"Bonnie?" Stefan called out from the young Bennett's front door. When there was no response, he knocked on the door once more. "Bonnie, c'mon, I know you're in there. I can hear you breathing." When his fist almost connected with the door, the door flung open, but it didn't really catch him by surprise, since he could hear her.

"Hey, Stefan," Bonnie greeted in a neutral voice. _At least it's not his brother_, she added mentally. She always preferred the younger Salvatore to the older one, and since his girlfriend was one of her best friends, she had to let go of the vampire-witch hostility. "What's up?"

"A-Are you busy?" Stefan asked, glancing behind her and then back into her eyes.

"No, not really... why?"

"If you are, let me just come back lat-"

"Stefan." She caught his arm. "I'm not. Seriously, unless you count boring homework. What is it?"

Stefan sighed. Might as well get it out. "I need your help with a locator spell."

"Locator spell?" She asked, curious, as she walked back into her gram's old study to retrieve her grimoire. "Why?"

"I need to find someone!" He yelled for her to be able to hear her, since she did not exactly have vampire hearing.

"Oh, sorry!" She blurted out, chuckling. "Come in!"

Stefan rolled his eyes and entered, but he stayed by the doorway. Just out of courtesy.

"And who are we tracking down?" She inquired as she laid down the old book of spells on the living room coffee table. She sat down on the couch and Stefan did as well, but he kept a little distance from the little witch, so that she would not feel uncomfortable.

"Err... do you remember my nephew?" Stefan asked.

"Wait... Zachary?" She said, shocked, her eyes widening as she looked at the vampire's face. "We can't track down dead people."

Stefan smirked just a little, but it hurt to talk about Zach. He loved his family no matter what, even though it was a very, very distant nephew. "No, we're not going to track down Zach."

"Then who exactly are we trying to find?" She opened the old book and flipped through pages until she found that familiar spell that she would occasionally do.

"His little sister."

Bonnie paused. She looked at Stefan with a somewhat exaggerated slowness.

"His si-sister?" She stuttered. "Y-You want to look for Bella?"

"Look, she's the last of our family line, okay? The last living Salvatore. I need to find her... just to keep her safe... safe with us..." He said, voice trailing off.

"But she can't be safe here!" She yelled, jumping up. "Elena and Matt had to take her away! Because Damon snapped her brother's neck! In front of her own eyes!"

"I know that, Bonnie," Stefan said seriously. "But... it's been what? Two years? And I haven't heard from her. I don't know if she's safe or if she's sick or... I don't know. So, Bonnie, please. Just help me. Damon wants her back too. And I know you and the others want her back too."

Bonnie hesitated. She sighed and sat back down, her small frame racing Stefan. "I do, Stefan. I really do. I miss her so much. But... with Klaus here? Not to mention Damon..."

"Damon will behave," Stefan vowed. "I swear. And if he does get a little out of hand, I'll keep a tighter leash on him."

She sighed again. "Alright, I'll do it. But if she dies here because of a vampire or hybrid, that's all on you, got it?"

Stefan raised his eyebrows once. "Got it."

She let her finger trace on the words, mumbling to remember them. As she repeated the phrase once more, she closed the book and stood up, and picking up the unlit candles. She placed the them down on the coffee table, took the grimoire and headed for the study again, placing the old book back in its rightful place. She took the map of the States and one of the world, just in case she wasn't anywhere in America.

She had the tiniest bit of what could be thought of as a grin. Bella was one of her best friends. She reminisced the day back to the first day of their sophomore year, back when she was staring right into the apparently _hot_ back of whom they know recognize as Stefan Salvatore. Back when she almost freaked out when Bella came up to her and giggled to her how that _hot_ back belonged to her _cousin_ who turned out to be her God-knows-how-many-great uncle.

And now she had to find that best friend whom she helped escape from this supernatural manifestation.

"Hey, everything alright?" Stefan half-yelled from the other room, unsure if he should go and check up on her or just stay put.

"Yeah, everything's fine," she said in her normal tone, since shouting would be unnecessary for a vampire with exceptional hearing. She grabbed the maps and walked back to the living room. "I'm going to need your blood."

"Yeah, I figured," he said as he pulled out a vial of blood from his jacket pocket, handing it to Bonnie.

"Alright," she said, taking it. "Here goes nothing."

She placed the map of America on the coffee table. She began to pour Stefan's blood on the map as she chanted, "_Fes matos tribum nas ex viras, sequitas saguines, ementas asten mihan ega petous."_

She opened her eyes and found the blood already making its way. The blood trail stopped and both of them exchanged glances before looking back at the map.

"So she's in Seattle?" He asked out loud. "What's my niece doing in Washington?"

"I don't have the answers to everything, Stefan," Bonnie said. She concentrated on the map. She thought Bella was in Forks, where Elena and Matt left her for her to stay with Matt's uncle. She moved all the way to Seattle for... what?

She touched the map and she stilled as a vision hit her.

Stefan noticed this.

"Bonnie, what is it?" He asked, shaking her shoulder a little.

Her eyes were as wide as saucers as she looked at Stefan and held his gaze.

"I know why she's in Seattle," she whispered in a tone so broken that Stefan knew it was only about to get worse. He waited for her to continue, to which she did.

"She's in Seattle because... because she has a problem..."

"What problem?" Stefan asked in sheer anxiety. "Bonnie, tell me. What problem?"

Bonnie hesitated but answered anyway.

"Stefan, she's in a mental institution."

His eyes widened.

"And she doesn't look fine."

* * *

**A/N:**

**I have no idea how I got this idea. Either from a dream, another fanfiction story, or something my imagination has conjured up...**

**This will not be a Bella/Damon story (obviously). But I think it will be a Bella/Mikaelson story. I'm just choosing between Kol or Elijah... (No, no, not Klaus this time). (Or maybe Kol _and_ Elijah! xD) Vote! :D**

**I'm sorry for mistakes made!**

**Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I can't express how amazed I am with all the responses I have received with this story! I actually thought nobody was going to read it because I thought it sucks! But thank you all for thinking otherwise!**

**Anyway, I think I'm going to put all my other stories on hold because I've had a writer's block… However, I will keep updating this one, because all of you seem more enthusiastic about this one. :D**

**Also, I apologize for not putting a disclaimer in the previous chapter…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Damon nearly spat his drink as he almost lost his balance, needing the support of the wooden pole beside him. "She's in a what?!"

Stefan sighed; he didn't like the idea of Bella in an asylum as well. "She's in an asylum. That's what Bonnie said. She touched the map and she was hit with a vision."

Damon walked over to his table overflowing with bottles of alcohol, refilling his glass with scotch. He looked up at Stefan and smirk, but the mask he wore was hard and cold. "No, little brother, this can't be. Our dear strong niece can't be an asylum."

"But Bonnie-"

"Bonnie's wrong, Stefan!" Damon countered. "She's just a newbie witch! How could she possible know that? Because she supposedly saw it in a so-called vision?"

"Damon-"

"She. Can't. Be. In. An. Asylum!" Damon said slowly. "There is absolutely no way."

Damon was convinced that there was by no means was his distant niece in a freaking' mental institute. But that tiny voice at the back of his head screamed that it was all his fault that she was there. That maybe she turned… _unstable_ when he killed Zach with her as the audience.

Stefan knew this was what he was thinking as well. Of course he knew. He knew his brother. "Look, Damon," he said, approaching him with his jacket pockets filled by his hands. "I knew this… news may have shocked you, but weren't you the one who said last night that you would do anything to get her back?"

"But what if she freaks out by just looking at me?" he whispered, swirling the drink from within the glass.

"Then you show her that you've changed," Stefan encouraged. "That you're no longer that psycho who killed her brother."

It took almost a minute for the older Salvatore brother to consider until his head snapped up and smirked. It was the confident smirk. "Alright, brother."

"Should we go-"

"Yeah, but we're taking _my_ baby," Damon said, smirking proudly, meaning his Camaro.

"I wasn't talking about that," Stefan said, causing Damon to stop and look at him. "I was saying if we should go alone or bring some of her old friends…"

Damon's eyebrows furrowed. "And why on earth would you want that?"

"Because Damon, what you said… what if she freaks out when she sees us? We probably need one or three of her friends."

Damon's teeth gritted. "I hate it when you're right." He blurred to the hallway. "Call whoever it is you think may help her and I'll be packing up _snacks_," He said before blurring to the basement to get blood bags.

Stefan didn't need to be told twice. He flipped out his phone and hit the speed dial. The first person he called was obviously the person he always called.

"Hello?"

"Elena," he said, not bothering with a greeting.

"Oh hey, Stefan," she greeted back happily. "I hear you're bringing Bella back. Not trying to be a buzz kill, but do you think it's a good idea?"

"Worth a try," Stefan said. "Look, can you come with us?"

"Come with you? To get Bella back?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Did Bonnie tell you more than just… getting Bella back?"

"Only that she's in Seattle… why? There's more to it?"

"Actually, yes. Bonnie said that she's in a mental institution there."

Elena gasped. "What?" She asked in a breathless voice.

"Yeah, I know Elena," Stefan said in a softer voice. "Listen, okay? Who was Bella the closest with before I arrived?"

"Umm… it was me, Bonnie and Jer," she answered. She purposely omitted out Vicky's name… well, you know. "Should I call them?"

"Yes please, and come here to the boarding house. Hurry."

"Okay, got it. I love you."

"I love you, too."

He smiled as he cut off their conversation.

"Great, so we're done with the lovey-dovey moments," Damon said as he walked back to the living room with a duffel bag. He lifted it up. "Do you this is enough till we reach Washington?"

"It depends on what you packed."

"Oh don't worry, Stefan. I packed some of Bambi's blood, so… you're safe."

"How bad do you think she is?" Stefan asked suddenly, getting a drink of his own, vodka.

Damon was a little bit surprised by the question. He put the duffel bag on one of the free chairs as he said, "I hope… just bad enough for us to get her through it and be okay again."

* * *

"So she's in a mental hospital?" Jeremy asked out loud.

"Yeah, that's what Bonnie told Stefan," Elena answered as she packed a few of her essentials. Jeremy was done, just a backpack filled with a few beers, soda, snacks and some of his electronics.

"How… how can she_ be_ in a mental hospital?" Jeremy said. "It… It can't be…"

"I know, Jer… have you called Bonnie?"

"Yeah, said she was on her way here."

Elena was finally done packing her things, to which Jeremy thought half of it was completely unnecessary, when there was a knock on the door.

"That would be Bonnie," she said, already on her way to the door, but Jeremy stopped her.

"Nah, I got it." He slung his backpack on his shoulder as he walked to the door. He opened it, and found the Bennett witch with her own backpack.

"Hey," he greeted cheerfully.

"Hi," she said, smiling, as they both leaned in and kissed each other with only a peck.

"You ready?" Elena asked from behind them, grabbing the keys to her SUV.

Bonnie and Jeremy exchanged glances, feeling both happy to see their friend, yet anxious to see how she was.

"Yeah."

* * *

"God!" Damon cried out as he jumped from his seat. "Finally!"

They heard Elena's SUV pull up in their driveway. They didn't wait, both the Salvatores just sprang up and almost blurred to the door. With Stefan already out, Damon hung back to check if he had everything in his duffel bag. Multiple bags of blood, check. Bottles of scotch, check. Bottles of bourbon, check. So, when he was sure he had everything he needed, he walked out and headed for Elena's car. Since they all didn't fit in his Camaro (no way was he letting little boy Gilbert and his witchy girlfriend in his beloved car), he will drive.

He walked over to the rear of the vehicle, opened the door and put his duffel bag on top of the others' stuff. He glanced at the seats in front and found Stefan was already in the passenger seat, Jeremy behind him, then Bonnie and Elena beside her.

"Keys?" He asked the brunette girl.

"Ignition," Elena replied without looking at him.

He smirked and shut the car door, blurring to the driver's side and climbing in, shutting the door behind him in less than a second.

As he revved the engine of the car, the car roaring to life, he silently thought to himself,

_Don't worry, Blue Jay. We'll get you all fixed up._

* * *

**A/N:**

**Go back to the previous chapter; I said that Bella was in Pennsylvania and then she moved to Forks, right? I changed it from Forks to Seattle. That's why they say they're going to Seattle, to ease the confusion. Sorry! **

**More like a filler I guess…? Anyway, if you're wondering why Damon's nickname for Bella is Blue Jay, you'll find out soon. :D**

**Kind of short I know… but next chapter, there will be a time skip where they already reach the mental hospital, and you'll find out just how bad Bella's condition is or if it is really bad at all. :) Ooohhh! I can't wait! Anyway, I think I'll add another chapter in five hours or so. :)**

**Don't forget to hit that review button and leave a review guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: As promised, here's the third chapter. Brace yourselves, this story will have a couple of twists and turns. It may not be in this chapter… but whatever. Stories are meant to be fun and for our amusement right? :D**

**Also, another thing, in this story, Finn has been kept alive. I don't want him dead. He's happily in the Mikaelson family. He's content with being a vampire because now he has an eternity with his love, Sage. Esther and Mikael, however, are dead-dead. Well… that's about it, I guess.**

* * *

**Warning: Still don't know how a mental institution goes and neither do I know much about mental illnesses, so if a mistake (or mistakes) can be found, feel free to point it out and correct me. Information collected was from different sources, so there might be some information that is inaccurate. Also, the mental hospital here is purely_fiction_ and it doesn't exist.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"How many of them are gone?" Klaus asked impatiently to his hybrid, Tony.

"Stefan and Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert, her brother, Jeremy, and the Bennett witch," Tony answered diligently.

"Hmm..." Klaus mused. "And where did they go exactly?"

"I last heard they were headed off to Seattle, Sir."

"Seattle..." Klaus' younger brother, Kol, said as he strutted in the room, taking a seat beside Klaus. He smirked at him and clapped Klaus' shoulder. "Now when was the last time I was in Seattle?"

"Last month," Klaus answered quickly before his attention was diverted back to Tony. "Why are they going there?"

"I don't know, but I think they're headed off to some nut house to-"

"Nut house?" Kol asked, confused. He still was not used to this century's use of the English language.

"Mental institution," Klaus answered. "Continue, Tony."

"They're headed there to get some girl whose related to the Salvatore brothers. I think her name is Isabella Salvatore."

"Isabella? Now that's a pretty name for a girl who's in a _nut house_," Kol said, somehow proud that he was able to use the little phrase he picked up. "I might just meet his Isabella," he said firmly, a grin of mischief on his face.

* * *

About eighteen or maybe twenty hours later, they finally arrived Seattle, but they have been driving around aimlessly for thirty minutes, unsure where to go.

"Did your _vision_ give you at least the name of the hospital, Sabrina?" Damon asked impatiently, finishing the bag of blood he was drinking.

"I didn't really get much, _Damon_," Bonnie replied with an equal amount of hostility. Jeremy squeezed her hand in an attempt to calm the witch. She looked at him and smiled, when she suddenly remembered that the vision gave her a flash of an image. Just half a second, but she still saw it clearly. "No, I remember. It's… err…"

"C'mon, Witchy. Anytime now…"

"It's called Capitol Mental Hospital," Bonnie blurted out suddenly.

"Capital?" Damon asked ignorantly.

"C-A-P-I-T-O-L," Bonnie said, still slightly absorbed in it.

"Now where's this Capitol…?" Jeremy asked mostly to himself as he pulled up his phone and launched Google Maps.

"So Jeremy, where is it?" Stefan asked gently, since he knew Damon was about to burst from driving around with nowhere to go.

Jeremy glanced up and looked at the street pole, he looked back at the name of the street on his phone and he smiled just a little.

"Take a left here," he instructed.

"You sure?" Damon asked, his eyes squinted in disbelief.

"You can't argue with the internet, Damon," Jeremy said.

Damon rolled his eyes. He looked at the street that Jeremy said turn to, it didn't really look any different, looked just like any other street. Then why was he feeling scared? Maybe seeing Bella again was making him more shaken up than he could comprehend. He sighed internally and spun the steering wheel almost three hundred and sixty degrees, put it on first gear and lightly stepped on the gas pedal. **(I know nothing about driving… I'm just guessing, so… is it correct? I know most of you know how to drive so…)**

About thirty seconds of plummeting into the street, they found what they were looking for.

"Capitol Mental Hospital," Stefan said quietly as he and the others scanned the buildings. "We're finally here."

"It's a damn good place for an asylum," Damon commented as he pulled into the parking lot and parked Elena's SUV.

"Yeah," Jeremy agreed in a whispered tone.

There were three buildings; the one in the middle looked the smallest. The one on the left was about twice its size while the one on the right was thrice the size of the building in the middle. It didn't look like those insane asylums you see on TV where it's nothing but a place that screams _get out of here!_ Instead, these buildings looked as if they were from a sci-fi movie instead of a medical horror one. The building in the middle had the most glass, but it was probably the one-way kind of glass, since they could see anything inside. The other two buildings had less windows, but still looked good due to the whiteness of how it was painted. In short, they all just looked very modern-looking.

Five of them stepped out of the car, the Salvatore brothers waited as the humans stretched stiff joints from sitting in the car since their last break, which was about six hours ago.

"Alright, let's go," Elena said, automatically going to Stefan's side.

Damon went first, followed by Stefan and Elena, hand-in-hand, and Jeremy and Bonnie trailing behind the vampire and doppelganger.

"I'm scared, Lena," Stefan whispered, scared of seeing the state of his niece.

"Don't be, Stefan, she'll be okay," Elena whispered back. "You'll help her through it."

Damon was listening to them and found comfort in Elena's words, even though it was meant for his brother. Elena was right about the three things she said.

Don't be afraid.

She'll be okay.

They'll help her through it. In fact, _he'll_ help her through it.

As they neared the entrance, the glass double doors opened inward automatically. Then another pair of glass doors opened in a sliding motion.

_Is this a nut house or a freaking hotel?_ Jeremy thought as he looked around the very elegant-looking lobby.

The lobby had a silver-ish colored marble floor, some white columns, a grey sofa, two cushioned chairs that were grey as well and a white coffee table. Damn, did this place really have to look so beautiful yet so dull at the same time?

They walked to the front desk, which was made of white marble, and the person behind it glanced at them and gave them a warm yet professional smile.

"Hello. How can I help you?" The blonde woman who looked no older than twenty five, asked politely.

"We're here to collect a patient that is in your care," Stefan answered before Damon could. Damon rolled his eyes since his little brother thought he was going to do something bad there. He could, but he won't.

"Sure, what is your name and who are you taking?" She asked, poised herself in front of the computer, seemingly ready to type.

"Stefan Salvatore," he answered, causing the female to gasp, her hands dropping from the keyboard.

She let her chair spun back to face Stefan and she looked at him with a critical eye before she spoke again. "And I presume you're here to collect Isabella Salvatore," she said, not as a question but as a statement.

"Yes," Stefan answered simply, a little bit shocked from her reaction. The people behind him were astonished too, but they kept quiet.

"Err…" she stammered, her professionalism slipping through the cracks. With a single touch at her Bluetooth earpiece, she waited patiently until the caller on the other end picked up.

Using his ability to hear superhumanly, Stefan listened in to what the conversation was about.

_"Dr. Marks,"_ a female voice answered.

"Doctor, it's Cathy," the pretty blonde receptionist replied.

_"What is it, Cat, I'm kind of in the middle of my only break."_

The way she spoke, it was like this Dr. Marks and Cathy were close friends… to Stefan anyway.

"I know, Doc, but we have some visitors."

_"Visitors? Then why did you call me? Shouldn't you go through normal procedure?"_

"They're visitors for Isabella Salvatore."

_"Isabella? How many are they? Who are they? Did you get their names?"_

Cathy glanced at the five people it the lobby. "They're five. Teenagers, except for one, I think." She glanced at Damon, who in turn smirked and winked at her, causing Cathy to blush a deep red shade. She looked away as she answered the last question. "I didn't get all their names. Only one of them. Stefan Salvatore."

There was a beat of dead silence, and then the voice on the other line sounded like she was running.

_"Stefan Salvatore?"_ She mused.

"Y-Yes, Doctor," Cathy responded.

_"Alright, I'm on my way down to the lobby."_

"Okay," Cathy said, with another touch at the earpiece, the call died between them. She looked back at the visitors and gave them a reassuring look. "The doctor will be here shortly to discuss the matter with you."

"Thank you," Stefan said, giving a small smile of his own and a sharp nod.

Jeremy pulled Bonnie to sit with him to the sofa. As Bonnie was pulled, she grabbed Elena's hand before she couldn't reach it. Elena was caught by surprise and let out a sharp gasp before she was pulled alongside the witch. The three of them sat on the cushioned furniture. Stefan walked towards them and sat on the arm of the sofa next to Elena. Damon rolled his once more and settled on the chair.

Both Stefan and Damon heard the sound of heals clicking down what seemed like a hallway. A white door they have failed to notice opened and in came a petite young woman who probably looked about twenty-five with light brown hair, strange yet striking amber eyes and really pale flawless skin. She looked multiracial, like a Eurasian. To Damon, she wasn't really sexy, more of cute.

Elena, however, was staring at what she was wearing. She was, by no means, Caroline, but some of Caroline's traits have rubbed off on her, for instance, looking at other people's outfits.

She was wearing a white undershirt and a buttoned down black blouse, which wasn't fastened at the two top buttons. She had faded grey jeans on and ankle high black leather boots that had two-inch heels. And you can't forget the white lab coat she was wearing. Elena looked up and looked at her face. She had the same train of thought as Damon; the woman was cute, only having natural makeup on. Her hair was tied in a messy bun. Her entire getup was simple but stylish. She could probably just wake up and throw on anything she wanted, and still look good.

Elena's conclusion was simple: she looked more like a model than a doctor. **(I'm just basing her off Kristin Kreuk. Love that girl so much!)**

The woman smiled kindly, standing behind the only empty chair. "Hello, I am Dr. Brooke Marks, one of the residing psychologists here." She greeted them. "I treat Isabella Salvatore. I understand that you request for her release?"

"Yes," Damon said, his eyes widening, smirking.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid Ms. Salvatore will not be able to go with anyone just yet, relatives included," she glanced at all of them. "Which one of you is Stefan Salvatore?"

"I am," Stefan said.

"Are you a blood relative of Isabella? Do you have parents or siblings?" She asked, that excitement researchers usually have shone in her eyes.

Before Stefan could answer, Damon intervened. "Responsible older brother here," he said, still smirking whilst raising a hand.

"You're Mr. Stefan's brother?" Dr. Marks asked curiously.

"Damon Salvatore, at your service. And about parents, yeah, we're poor little orphans."

"Anyway," Stefan said. "What's this about Bella not being able to come home with us?"

Dr. Marks had a sympathetic expression on her face. "Isabella is still unstable."

"Unstable how? What exactly is wrong with her?" Stefan asked, standing up from the arm of the sofa he had been sitting on.

"Seeing as you _are_ her relatives, and probably the only ones left, I guess it's okay to disclose her health to you," she said, quite unsure herself. She walked over to the front desk, where Cathy had been waiting for her. Cathy handed her the file with _Salvatore, Isabella_ written on the side. "Thanks, Cat," she whispered to the blonde.

"'Course, Boo," she whispered back, smiling before looking back at her computer.

She walked back to her place behind the chair and opened the file. "Isabella is suffering from PTSD, a slight case of PPD and Dream Anxiety disorder. She also has Nostophobia and Necrophobia, and some form of Melophobia. Do–"

"Dr. Marks," Damon cut her off. "You're pretty and smart and all but not everyone has Google in their heads. Care to explain what Nosetaphobia and Narcophobie or whatever the hell you just said?"

"I was actually getting to that, Mr. Salvatore," She said sweetly, but there wasn't a hint of any resentment in her voice. Bonnie was impressed. "I'm assuming you've already heard of Post-Traumatic Stress, am I correct?" They all nodded. "So I won't be explaining much of that. PPD is Paranoid Personality Disorder. This is when someone is completely in paranoia and is extremely suspicious of everything.

"Dream Anxiety Disorder, well, I think it's pretty obvious. It's a sleep disorder characterized by frequent nightmares, but these nightmares sometimes jeopardizes the individual's life and or personal safety.

"Nostophobia is fear of returning to one's home. Whenever coaxed to talk about her home or about returning back to it, Isabella would experience hysterics." Stefan and Damon exchanged glances. "Necrophobia is the fear of death or dead things, but it seems Isabella is not afraid of death for herself but rather a death she had probably witnessed. And lastly, Melophobia, which is the fear of music. In Isabella's case, she is not fearful of music, rather, she has developed a hatred for it.

"Now, back to where I was interrupted," she said, glancing at Damon, but she gave him a sweet smile. Damon was beginning to like this Dr. Marks more and more. He wondered what she tasted like. Dr. Marks glanced at the file and continued, "She has a recurrent suicidal behavior and emotional instability. And she has an obsession with err…" she glanced at the file, "a lighter, a flechette[1], vervain flowers and a small wooden stake," Dr. Marks finished and folded the file, looking at everyone with sympathy.

"Wow," Jeremy said in a breathless whisper.

"So I guess we can't really get her huh?" Damon asked, his mind far away.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Sal- I mean, Damon, but I'm afraid not."

"Can we at least visit her?" Elena asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow that."

"What? Why?" Damon asked, his face scrunched in confusion and just a little bit annoyed.

Dr. Marks glanced down at the file and sighed. She looked back at them, regaining her professionalism. "You won't find your time fruitful with her."

"Why won't we?" Bonnie asked.

"One, there's the obvious reason - she's scared. Two..."

"Two?" Damon said, impatient.

"She hasn't talked at all in her stay here."

* * *

**A/N: Like it so far? Please review!**

**[1]Flechette - is a small dart  
**

**Oh dear, what has happened to our dear Bella? Just to make it clear, Bella is not crazy; she is scared. It is not an overreaction, something happened to her in the past, one event has already been revealed - when Damon killed Zach in front of her. Haha! Don't worry, it'll all be revealed soon!**

**I'm sorry for all mistakes made.**

**Any questions? I will be more than happy to entertain.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am still absolutely OVERWHELMED by the responses! I PROMISE NOT TO SCREW IT UP! And if I do…**

**Well, let's just hope it doesn't get to that.**

**And no, I don't really have plans on becoming a doctor. I still don't know what I want to be, even though graduation is like... three or four years from now...**

**Anyway, on with the story! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Were you able to contact him at all?" The blonde male leader asked his youngest daughter. Carlisle was quite known to be very level-headed to situations, most especially in critical ones like surgery, but when it came to his family, his _whole_ family, he tends to become a little bit less level-headed. And by less, it's really a lot.

"No!" The little black-haired girl nearly screeched, jumping once in utter frustration. "No, no, no, no, no!" She claws the phone out of her ear and touches redial, almost breaking the screen. "He won't pick up!"

"Alice, darlin'," her husband said, trying to calm her down, even though he wasn't so calm himself. "Please, just-"

"I can't _calm down_, Jazz!" She shrieked, her eyes widening. "Carlisle just finds out that _Bella_, the same Bella that we left a year and a half ago, is in an asylum! We have to call Edward, okay! This is all his fault!" Her eyes turned pitch black, crushing the phone in her tiny hand.

"Alice, please," Jasper said more urgently, pushing more calm waves around, but clearly, it wasn't working.

"No, Jasper! My best friend is in an asylum because of him! Because of us! We shouldn't have left, Jasper! WE SHOULD NEVER HAVE LEFT!"

"Alice!" Esme blurred in, her amber eyes looking intently into her daughter's. "Alice, Alice, sweetheart, calm down."

"I can't calm down, Mom!" Her face was flushed with anger.

"Geez, Pixie," Emmett said jokingly as he walked in the room with Rosalie's hand in his. "Calm down. Maybe if you just hunt, it'll calm your nerves."

"You don't understand," Alice said with no trace of humor on her face.

"Hell I do, Alice. Bring Jasper along, it'll help loads." He glanced at his dad. "Well, Carlisle seems like he needs a little bit of hunting, so that'll be a bonus."

"Emmett, seriously, this is something very grave," Jasper said, black eyes flashing to the big vampire's face.

"Sure is, Pixie here hasn't hunted in a week, so of course it's grave."

Alice lost it, both because of her thirst and her anger, but it was more of her anger. Jasper was unable to catch her because she was too quick for his reflexes.

"Do you still remember Isabella Swan, Emmett?" Alice asked through gritted teeth. "Do you?"

"'Course I remember Bella," he answered, hurt on his face from remembering the clumsy blushing little human sister he never had.

"What's wrong, honey?" Esme asked, concerned at the mention of Bella's name. Even Rosalie leaned in to pay attention.

Alice ignored Esme, her attention on Emmett. "You damn right should remember Bella because that same Bella is in an asylum!"

* * *

He had been running. Running was his thing, besides from the many other _things_ he was good at, but he grew tired of it. And vampires don't usually get tired, especially if it's a Cold One. But he wasn't tired of _running_. He was tired of being utterly _alone_. He wanted everything back. His family, their love… _her_…

Every time he thought about her, her strawberry scent, her chocolate doe eyes, her adorable blush… he would break down almost every time. Every time he thought back to when he left her in the forest after saying goodbye, that damaged look she had on her glassy eyes when he placed that kiss on her forehead… every time he thought about that very moment, he just felt like a complete imbecile for leaving her without an ounce of protection, but then again, he left for her own good… in an attempt to protect her from his world, his family and from himself.

He started thinking as to why he was running in the first place.

Maybe running_ after_ Victoria wasn't what he needed. Maybe running _back_ to everyone he loved was what could chase the utter pain away. Maybe running back will fix everything he ran from.

He stopped dead on his tracks, his mind already made up.

He was going back home.

* * *

"What?" Esme asked breathlessly, which was very seldom for a Cold One.

"Yes," Alice said all-knowingly, but still damn mad. "Dad just found out when he came back from work. We've been trying to reach Edward the whole day but he won't pick up!"

Rosalie was looking at the floor, right where Alice's phone was broken into a million pieces. "We can see that, Alice."

"Here," Esme said, handing Alice her phone. "Try again. I want my son and daughter back."

* * *

"Have you heard from them at all?" The male human asked, looking desperately between the blonde vampire who was cuddling with her hybrid boyfriend, and the adult vampire hunter who was drinking a cup of coffee, surprisingly, without alcohol.

"Not since fifteen minutes ago when you asked again," Caroline said calmly. She gave him a reassuring smile. "Look, Matt, just because Bella's in a mental hospital, that doesn't necessarily mean she's... you know..."

"What, Caroline?" Matt demanded. "Crazy?"

"N-No, I didn't mean-"

"No, Caroline, that's _exactly_ what you meant."

"Dude, chill, okay?" Tyler said, defending Caroline, in case things got out of hand. "We're all a little edgy with this whole Bella thing alright?"

"We?" Matt repeated, causing Tyler to take a double look at him. "No I don't think so. Me, Caroline and Ric, we're the ones who're edgy. What would _you_ know? You were too busy being a world-ass jerk to Vic, Jeremy and her before Elena and I dropped her off in Forks."

"Matt," Alaric said urgently, seeing that Matt was slowly losing his grip.

"Sorry," Matt said, taking a seat on the chair. He sighed and pressed his face on his palms. "It's just… hard."

"We understand, Matt," Caroline said. "Vicky was your sister, and Bella was her best friend, so that kinda made her like your sister too."

"Yeah," Matt said, feeling distant.

"Man, s'okay," Tyler said, allowing a smile. "W-" He was cut off by a phone going off.

_Yo, my best friend, best friend 'til the very end__  
__'Cause best friends, best friends don't have to pretend__  
__You need a hand, and I'm right there-_

"It's Bonnie," Caroline said as she muted her phone, staring at Bonnie's name flashing on the screen, feeling conflicted whether or not she should answer. She was scared of what the person on the other line would say.

"Answer it!" Matt said, sitting up.

"Okay!" She rasped back. She slid her finger toward the green image of a phone and put her Nokia Lumia on her ear.

"Hey, Bon, how's Bella?" She said, trying to be cheerful, even though she felt more dreadful and scared as she braced herself for what Bonnie had to say.

The three boys were staring at her, only one of them could hear the conversation. Caroline's and Tyler's eyes soon widened as they processed the information that the witch just supplied them with.

"Oh god…" Caroline murmured as Bonnie went on with what she was saying.

Matt and Alaric may not have the super hearing that Tyler had in order to grasp that things were not going their way.

* * *

"Who's Isabella?" the redheaded vampire asked the younger blonde one.

"Apparently, she's the last of the Salvatore line," the blonde replied. "I still don't get why they have to go through all that bother."

"Because she's their family," the eldest male brother of the blonde said as he walked in her room. "And family sticks together no matter what, right?"

"Don't you knock, Elijah?" The blonde seethed lightly, putting the brush of the bottle of nail polish back in the bottle. The redhead tried to look oblivious by looking at her halfway done nails which was done by the younger lady.

"Peace, Rebekah," Elijah said. "Good afternoon, Sage," he greeted the redhead so as to not appear rude in the presence of another woman.

"Hey, 'Lijah," Sage greeted back, using the nickname that everyone used for him.

Elijah gave Sage a small smile before turning back to Rebekah, who uncapped the nail polish and continued doing Sage's nails. "What do you know of this Isabella our brother seems to be interested in?"

"Then why don't you go and ask him?" Rebekah countered, annoyed. "Or if he's nowhere to be found, then run along to Nik. Maybe even Finn knows something."

"I'd rather not talk to any of them at this time."

"And why not? A healthy dose of all that bromance is good for you I hear."

"Look who's talking."

Rebekah looked up and glowered at the grinning Elijah. After about ten seconds later of deadly stares from the blonde, she looked back down and went along with putting the nail hardener on Sage's nails.

"Why are you sniffing around for information anyway?" Rebekah asked. "And I know it's not to kill time."

"Is it really bad to ask?" Elijah quizzed, leaning against Rebekah's wall.

"For a family like ours? Deadly."

"You can't die, so that's good," Sage kidded.

"Not helping, Sage," Rebekah muttered.

"What? Just try'na help. Besides it's true-"

"Fine then." She looked at Elijah. "For a family like ours, someone may likely end up getting daggered." She looked back at Sage. "Satisfied?"

"Much, thanks," Sage said sarcastically.

"Before a cat fight may likely unfold," Elijah interrupted, "will you answer me, Rebekah?"

"Why would you want to know anyway?" Rebekah asked, eradicating the hostility.

"Nothing," Elijah answered a little too quickly. "Just out of curiosity."

"Then if it's _just out of curiosity_, get out of my room."

"Very well then." And Elijah walked out of the room. Rebekah stood up and blurred to her door, closing it. She blurred to her personal bathroom and turned on all the taps, even flushing the toilet before going back to Sage.

"Does he seem like he's hiding something?" Rebekah whispered to her.

"It kinda looks like it huh?"

Rebekah faced her closed door. "I intend to find out what it is."

* * *

**A/N: More like a chapter to show reactions of everyone else besides the five who went to Seattle. Which reaction is the best huh? You already know why Matt's freaked out the most, but what's the deal with Alice and Elijah?**

**We'll find out! :D**

**Keep the reviews comin', guys! I'm loving all of them! Thanks! Questions are encouraged! :D**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Back to the Savatores, Gilberts and Bennett! Anyway, there will be shifts in tenses here, past and present. The past will be in italics, thank you for discerning that problem Dark-Supernatural-Angel. So watch out so that you won't get them mixed up.**

**I am so sorry that I wasn't able to update yesterday. I am just hooked up with The Fosters and Twisted! :D I like them. They give me a break from supernatural shows (which I can never get tired of, but I am too filled with grief because of all of the cliffhangers). Anyway, hope you like the chapter**

* * *

**Warning: I still don't know how asylums work… Most of the information for this chapter is received from iCarly… iLost My Mind, I think.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Umm…" Jeremy says as he glances around the room, leaving the door just a crack open.

_"Not even for a little sneak peek?" Damon asked, very persistent._

_"Not even for a millisecond, Mr. Salvatore," Dr. Marks answered._

Jeremy looks around the tiny room. It looks pretty normal for a room in a nut house. There is a single bed, a couple of drawers, a table a chair, windows that were railed with thick bars… and right there is the girl with her hair covering her face sitting in the corner where Jeremy is suddenly hit with memories of his long lost childhood.

_"Have you met Ms. Salvatore before?" The female doctor asked the black-haired Salvatore vampire._

_"Maybe a couple of summers in the past, I don't know. Maybe a night with you will make it clear," he said, wiggling his eyebrows as he took a step closer toward her._

_"Damon!" Elena rasped, lightly scolding._

"Hey, Bella," Jeremy stammers, not knowing how to pursue this or how he ended up with being the first one to meet Bella, not that he is scared. Maybe he is, but somehow he is glad that he is the one they volunteered.

_Lilly, the receptionist, chuckled. "You really should not do that."_

_"And why shouldn't I?" Damon asked, raising a brow._

_"Brooke- I mean, Dr. Marks is already unavailable."_

_"I'm not," he said, smirking, looking back at Dr. Marks._

Jeremy glances at the slightly ajar door, looks back at Bella's unmoving yet seemingly vulnerable form and pity crosses his face. He steps toward the door and closes it.

_"Damon," Elena sighed as she walked to him and pulled him away from the doctor. "I'm sorry, Dr. Marks. He's just always like this."_

_"I can tell," Dr. Marks agreed._

As the door clicks shut, she lifts her head up and her hair parts, allowing Jeremy to see a brown fearful eye.

_"C'mon, Doc," Jeremy pleaded. "Can we just see her for a minute?"_

_"Mr. Gilbert is it?" she asked, and Jeremy gave her a nod. "I do not want to condone visitors who may cause my patients pain."_

Jeremy and the fragile-looking girl meets each other's gazes, both frightened at what the other will say. Or what the boy will say, since the girl won't.

_"But we won't cause her pain!" Bonnie intervened, exclaiming. "God!"_

_"Why not let one of us go?" Elena suggested. "Please, at least that."_

"Hey, Bella," Jeremy greets, trying to be friendly and not creepy.

_Dr. Marks opened her mouth to say something but she closed it and reconsidered. "Elena Gilbert, I think I may consider that. Okay, but only one will go."_

_"I'll go," Damon and Stefan said simultaneously, when they locked gazes they gave each other light glares._

"Do you remember me?" He continues. "It's me, Jeremy Gilbert. Elena's brother…"

_"No," Bonnie said. "I think Jeremy should go."_

She backs away, even though she can't since she is already against the wall. She presses her back and curls up into a ball, defensively hugging her knees and bowing her head, eyeing Jeremy carefully.

_"Me?" Jeremy asked, confused, even though he felt uplifted that his girlfriend suggested him._

"Hey, hey, hey," Jeremy says gently, ever so slowly approaching Bella. "I'm not going to hurt you."

_"Yeah, I think it's a good idea," Elena said, agreeing._

_"Him?" Damon said, eyeing Jeremy head to toe. "Why him? I think I'll make a better visitor."_

_"I think it's a good idea too," Stefan said, smirking a little at Damon._

_"You're suddenly taking their side?" Damon asked, appalled._

_"You don't want to scare Bella off, Damon," Stefan said in a low voice to which only vampire hearing can pick up. "You really shouldn't screw this up."_

_"Fine," his brother grumbled. He angrily stepped toward Jeremy and whispered in his ear, "If you mess this up, you're going to find your head on a silver platter along with your heart."_

_"I won't," Jeremy vowed. "I care about her too."_

"You know that, don't you?" He asks, standing in front of the bed, looking at her sympathetically. She really isn't looking good. "That I won't hurt you?"

She continues to gawk at him, wide-eyed. She looks absolutely terrified.

_'What happened to her?'_ is all that is in Jeremy's mind.

She is wearing a white cotton tee-shirt and white cotton pants. But what she is wearing did not matter to Jeremy. What matters is the fragile state she is in.

"Bella," he says again, moving closer. Her response was to face the wall.

"You know the doctor said you haven't talked at all," he comments, not knowing what to say in the silent space between them. "That's cool, I guess. But it would've been nice to be able to talk to you though."

She says nothing; neither does she make a move or anything. She is just sitting there, watching Jeremy's every move.

Jeremy moves to the bed and sits on it, farthest from Bella so that she will not freak.

"Look, Bells," he says. "I just miss you, you know? Me, Lena, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan…" He looks at her. "Damon."

Her eyes widen and he hears a sharp gasp. She starts to back away, but she couldn't, she was already against the wall. She claws at the wall and struggles to get back. She starts to hyperventilate.

He doesn't know what to do. He hasn't exactly been in such a situation before. He stands up and starts to move closer to her, but that was a mistake. She starts to freak out more. Struggling to breathe normally, she scrambles to the bed and from under her pillow; she grabs a small wooden stake. She goes back to her haven corner and holds it to her chest, still gasping for air.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he says urgently. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm really sorry."

He is trying, trying hard not to get kicked out. He wants to stay a little longer. As he carries on with his gentle apologies, she calms down and her breathing slows. When her breathing then turned normal once more, she retains back to her position earlier, curling into a ball with the stake in one hand.

"Oh, Bella," he states in a voice filled with commiseration as he takes in the form of the girl he once recognize as his best friend. But this girl is hardly his best friend anymore, it is a shadow of what she used to be… and he will do anything to get his best friend back, no matter what it takes.

* * *

"How'd it go?" Elena asked as she walked to her brother, her arms crossed on her chest with a worried look on her face.

He looked at her then glanced at Stefan before looking straight at Damon. "She's going to need all the help she can get."

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I really do NOT know what to think about this chapter… is there a mistake? You may have noticed that I have not fully described how Bella looks... like _really._ I wanted you guys to have your own interpretation on how she looks. But in the next chapter, I _may_ give a description. :) And this time, it'll be a different visitor and Bella's going to have a much different reaction! :D Guess who next?**

**Anyway, apparently I have a friend/fan who goes by the pen name Ice Princess xX8088Xx here in FanFiction. She asked for my help with what she is planning so here it goes:**

**She's hosting this thing called the Vampire Crossover Awards to dedicate it to the best authors and stories of the Twilight/Vampire Diaries crossover section. If you want to nominate your favorite authors and/or stories, you can go to her profile, Ice Princess xX8088Xx and send her a private message. Or you can directly nominate here: vampire – crossover – awards . blogspot . com (just take out the spaces)**

**So yay! Nominate guys! :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Someone suggested that I do Bella's point of view. I _have_ been planning that but it will be confusing and useless. Bella's mind is completely muddled. Okay, maybe not _completely_ but it will be disorienting… so, maybe when her head's a little more clear, I'll do it.**

* * *

**Warning: I still don't know how asylums work…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

It was already fucking six in the afternoon.

They didn't even allow them to stay. In fact, they were kicked out, all because Damon threw a fit when they didn't permit him to visit his niece. Now, they were in the parking lot. Elena was leaning against her SUV up front. Stefan was standing in front of her, saying some things to comfort her. Bonnie and Jeremy were behind where Jeremy was telling her about Bella. Damon was at the side of the SUV where Stefan kept glaring at him. In truth, they all dispersed so that they won't look at Damon. It was his fault they got kicked out.

Like Damon gave a flying fuck.

To him, it was his fault she ended up in Capitol. And it had to be him to bring her back home, and he didn't give a damn if she had some kind of _home_ phobia.

"There's no point to being here," a female voice said. The five of them were a bit startled and when they saw who it was, only Damon glared at her.

"Why?" Damon asked with a humorless smirk on his face. "Last I heard, America's a free country."

"Mr. Salvatore-"

"Quit with the Mr. Salvatore crap and just call me Damon," he said exasperatingly. He eyed her handbag she was carrying and noticed the lack of her lab coat. "Besides, office hours are over for today, aren't they?"

"Damon," Brooke addressed him sadly. She glanced at everyone. "Look, everyone, I know you want to see Bella, but if these visits become constant, we have no way predicting what could happen to her."

"What exactly _could_ happen?" Jeremy asked, beating Elena to it.

"Like I said, we can't predict what could happen. Either it will be better for her or worse."

"Well, there's only one way to find out," Damon said, smirking.

Brooke was about to say something when she heard the sound of a car pulling up behind her. The Mystic Falls locals looked at the car behind her and the guys swooned as they saw it was a red Ferrari F12 Berlinetta. The girls, however, just viewed it as nothing more than a red sports.

Brooke sighed and then directed her sight towards the heavily tinted window of the driver's side. She forced a smile and motioned for the driver to wait.

"My ride's here," she mumbled, mostly to herself, then louder, "Have a good evening, everyone."

"Wait!" Elena said, half-running to the doctor. When she stopped in front of the doctor, she tucked astray strands of her hair and continued, "can we come back tomorrow?"

"We have gone through this, Ms. Gilbert, all of you ca-"

"No, I meant... what if we repeat today's events?" Elena suggested, her eyes filled with kindling hope.

"Are you suggesting that we allow Mr. Gilbert to visit Ms. Salvatore once more?"

"Maybe... or someone else can take his place."

"And who is this substitute you are implying?"

"Elena," Jeremy and Stefan chorused.

"Hmm..." Brooke mused as she wondered if it was a good idea. To her, Elena seemed like an okay girl who won't cause any trouble. Why not? "Let me see what I can do, alright, Ms. Gilbert?"

"Okay," she said as she nodded and gave Dr. Marks a small smile.

As Brooke turned around to head toward the car, she bumped into someone. She looked at who she bumped into and she smiled naturally.

"Hey you," she greeted the man.

The man smiled back. He was tall, probably six feet. He had an olive-toned complexion, somewhere between Damon's and Jeremy's. He had an athletic build, seemed to be more muscular than the late Mason Lockwood. He had dirty blonde hair which was almost shaved off, a stubble and had light blue eyes. He looked mature, but had a childish look in his eyes.

"Hello to you too, kitten," the man replied with an Australian accent, swiftly giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. He looked at the small crowd of teenagers. "And who are these people?"

"Visitors, apparently, for Isabella Salvatore," Brooke answered. "These are Elena Gilbert, Jeremy Gilbert, Bonnie Bennett, Damon and Stefan Salvatore," she said as she gestured toward them one by one. "Guys, this is Dean."

"So, is _Dean_ your boyfriend?" Damon asked playfully.

"Actually, mate," Dean's hand curled around Brooke's waist, pulling her closer to him. "I'm her husband."

"Oh wow, married," Damon scoffed. "Can't catch a breath."

"Is there a problem with that?" Dean asked, maintaining the friendly tone even though behind it, it was hostile.

Before Damon had the chance to make a snarky comeback, Elena interfered.

"So, Dr. Marks, tomorrow?"

"Right," Brooke said, playing along. She said to Dean, "we've got to going, tiger, if we want to make it for our dinner." She tugged on his shoulder. He gave Damon once last warning glance before turning around to escort his wife to the passenger side before he headed to his own side and drove away.

"Now he was hot," Bonnie said dreamily.

"He sure is," Elena said, agreeing.

Both of snapped out of their trance and glanced at their boyfriends respectively.

"But you're hotter," Bonnie said as she kissed Jeremy's cheek.

"You know you're the one I love," Elena said as she hugged Stefan.

Stefan and Jeremy exchanged glances.

"These girls are good liars," Stefan told Jeremy.

"They sure are," Jeremy said, smirking. "But we love them anyway."

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

"You ready?" Stefan asked as she kissed her forehead.

"Ready as I'll ever be," was Elena's response.

She opened the door leading to Bella's room. When she entered, she found the room extremely normal, which she was not expecting. What she was thinking was that she has watched too much psychological horror movies.

She didn't dare take another step; she remained planted to where she was, which was about a step and a half from the now-closed door.

She found Bella in a corner near the single bed who was curled in a ball and her face hidden behind the thick layer of her dark brown hair.

Jeremy's words suddenly echoed in her head.

_Just talk to her. And mind the the topics you bring up. It might set her off._

She took in a deep breath to compose herself. "Hey, Bella," she said shakily, unsure of what could happen next.

Bella's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. Elena saw her scared brown eyes shift color from brown to black. She wasn't sure if that really happened because what happened next had her disoriented that she did not anticipate any of this.

Bella pulled out a flechette and a small wooden stake. She plunged the flechette onto Elena's neck. It was agonizing for Elena, but she didn't pass out, but it made her dizzy that she stumbled into the floor.

Elena was flat on her stomach, still dizzy, and unaware that Bella was about to dig the stake from behind when she was lifted up by two men and dragged onto her bed.

Stefan rushed into the room with Dr. Marks trailing him; the former running to his girlfriend while the latter running to the crazed patient with a syringe in her hand.

Stefan pulled out the needle from Elena's neck as Elena watched her former best friend thrash around and tried to free herself from the firm grasp of the men, murderous glares given to Elena from Bella. Dr. Marks injected the drug into Bella's upper arm and not a minute later, she relaxed and felt into slumber.

Stefan and Elena looked at Dr. Marks who looked back at them before looking down as she shook her head in disappointment.

* * *

**A/N: oh man, what the hell happened? Oh Bella, Bella, Bella, will you ever be okay?**

**By the way, I have this new story called Two Against the World. But, if you don't like femslashes, then don't read it because it's a Bella/Katherine story.**

**Don't forget to nominate your favorites for Ice Princess xX8088Xx's contest! :) vampire - crossover - awards . blogspot . com (remove the spaces)**

**Oh and before I forget, twerri02 has not been feeling as you may have heard because of a condition called Sickle Cell. Pray that she gets better, alright? Please. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: I still don't know how asylums work…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, L.J. Smith and the CW network. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"Bella having met Katherine before is probably the most absurd thing I have ever heard," Damon said, even though deep down he knew it was true. What other conclusion could they have sum up besides that? "Besides, Buffy and busboy shipped her off to good ole Forks before the bitch came to town."

"C'mon, Damon, be rational," Stefan said, slightly annoyed at Damon's attitude. "Bella attacking Elena with a vervain dart? Not to mention that she almost killed Elena with the wooden stake she had."

"Can we not talk about _that_ with Elena present?" Jeremy said, looking anxiously at his sister.

"Jer," Elena said. "Seriously, I'm fine."

"What if this is a bad idea after all?" Bonnie said as she was staring out the window of her, Jeremy and Elena's shared hotel room.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"What?" Damon asked, appalled.

Bonnie spun around. "We can't help her, obviously. I mean, Jeremy goes in and only mentions _your_ name and already she reacts badly to it. Elena goes next and Bella attacks her. What more could happen if I go in there? Or Stefan? Or even you, Damon?" She sighed. "If we really want her better, then we just have to trust Dr. Marks."

"Oh, sure. Trust the _psycho-_logist with Bella, that will get us _somewhere_," Damon said snarkily. "Can't we just get on with my original plan?"

"Damon!" Elena objected. "You can't!"

Jeremy and Bonnie looked confused. "What… plan, exactly?" Jeremy asked slowly, looking alternatively at Elena, Damon and Stefan.

Stefan felt obliged to answer the question. "He wanted to compel the staff and everyone else responsible for Bella to release her to us… and also, to compel Bella to become better."

"Are you insane?" Jeremy yelled at Damon.

"Do you have a better idea, Jeremy?" Damon asked sharply.

"Yeah! Just wait for her to get better! Besides, you're just going to traumatize her more!"

"And," Elena added, just to bring up the small elephant in the room, "didn't you say that she can't be compelled?"

Damon's eyes widened in realization before they narrowed in irritation. "Ah, shit!" He cursed. "Just when I thought there was hope!"

"There is hope, Damon," Elena said.

"Easy for you to say," Damon muttered.

"Okay, cool it," Jeremy said. "Let's just go to sleep and see what we can do tomorrow."

Stefan put a hand on his brother's hand. "We'll think of something. We always do." After all, he wanted Bella more than Damon did. As he said this, he began to think for more plans as to how he can make Dr. Marks see reason and _un_ban them from visiting Bella.

* * *

Edward just arrived barely an hour ago and immediately his family bore not good news, not bad news, but very grave news. His love was in an asylum because of God-knows-what.

And it was all his fault…

He left her and now that happened to her. Of course, he thought it was his fault. He _did_ left her. On his way home, his mind executed many plans on how his reunion was going to be with Bella, and now those plans have been ceased to exist…

And of course, he felt obliged to help her.

"Where is she?" was Edward's question in a broken voice.

"She's in Seattle," Alice answered.

"In Capitol Mental Hospital," Carlisle added.

Edward, without a moment's hesitation, said, "let's go."

* * *

"They've been gone for two days!" Kol said exasperatedly. "Aren't you the least bit curious as to what they are doing?"

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Of course I am, Kol. That's what my hybrids are for."

"Then why can't I go?" Kol asked impatiently.

"Because, Kol, you are impulsive and there is no telling what you could do."

"Suddenly you're protecting the gang of misfit supernatural beings?"

"No, rather, I am _strategizing_."

"Won't you two ever stop with your bickering?" Finn asked as he walked in the room to get himself a bottle of tequila due to Sage's insistence.

"Brother, you're just in time," Klaus said, grinning. "Won't you please take Kol away for I am very busy."

"Busy doing what?" Kol demanded. "You're just drawing another portrait of that blonde vampire you are so obsessed with."

"Leave the man to his work, Kol," Finn said, smirking. "C'mon. I'll just hand this over to the girls and we can go out, just you and I."

"Fine by me," Kol said, jumping up from his seat. "Anyone's better than this loner." He blurred to the front door, grabbing his jacket as he did.

"She _is_ pretty," Finn remarked as he began to walk out the room.

"Indeed she is," was Klaus' only reply, a genuine smile on his face.

* * *

She stayed motionless on her bed, eyes staring at the plain white ceiling above her, her mind empty.

Her mind was jumbled with different thoughts, but one clearly stood out among the others:

How did Katherine find her?

She couldn't think coherently, she just stayed there laying on her bed, hugging the wooden stake to her chest.

After what seemed like half an hour of staying still, her moves turned robotic as she sat up and put the stake aside. She quietly hobbled to her dresser and then pushing it gently so as to not make too much noise as the legs scratched the floor. When it was just enough, she crouched down and pulled out what seemed like a small sketchbook from the crevice she created from the months she stayed in Capitol.

She crawled to her bed and stayed under it, a flashlight at hand and the book in the other. She switched the torch on and opened the sketchbook, lying on her stomach. She flipped through the pages, through portraits and sketches and drawings of her past life of her old friends and family.

She smiled at those of her parents, her brother, Uncle Stefan, Jeremy and her sister, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and his sister, their uncle Charlie... she'd cry at others like Mr. and Mrs. Gilbert... she feel angry at some like Uncle Damon, the Cullens, Edward in particular... but the sketch she seemed to feel the most sentimental about was the one where she felt confused the most...

She flipped to the last page and there she stared at the man with dark brown hair and angular facial features... her finger tracing his nose, cheek, his jawline... and suddenly she felt angry that he too left her. She abruptly closed the small book and punched at it, causing it to slide and lightly hit the wall. After staring at it cautiously, she sighed, smiled and crawled from under the bed and grabbed the book, hugging it. She walked to her bed, climbed into it and kept on hugging the book.

_Damn everyone. You hurt me... but I still love you..._

_Why did you leave me?_

_Why did you go?_

_Why am I alone?_

_Why am I always alone?_

_Where are all of you?_

_Where are you, Eli?_

_You said you were to protect me..._

_But you left me..._

_Like everyone else._

She closed her eyes as she drifted to sleep, a tear escaping her eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Remember the chapter with Alice freaking out? And she mentioned that they left Bella a year and a half ago? Yeah, well, that was a mistake. It was meant to be _nine months_ ago. Sorry, I forgot the time line I had in mind… So, basically, Bella has been in Capitol for nine months, okay? :) Thanks!**

* * *

**Warning: I still don't know how asylums work…**

* * *

**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters all belong to Stephenie Meyer, L.J. Smith and the CW network. Nothing is mine.**

* * *

"C'mon," Stefan pleaded, the corners of his mouth pulling down in a desperate attempt to beg, but it wasn't an intentional act, it was rather a subconscious one.

"For the sixth and – hopefully – final time, Mr. Salvatore, no," Dr. Marks admonished; she just wanted the topic to comfortably lay to rest, but obviously, Stefan was nowhere laying anything down just yet.

"Please, Dr. Marks," Stefan beseeched once more, suddenly wishing Elena or his best friend Caroline were here, they were better at begging or in Caroline's case, manipulating. Of course, the one who had a stronger _influence_ on people was his brother, Damon. But no way was he letting him near the hospital again. What more damage could he do? He shook off the thought as he said, "we just want to check her well-being."

"I'm the doctor in charge of her, so she's fine." She gave an exasperated sigh. "Mr. Salvatore, if you would kindly leave my office, I would greatly appreciate it. I am, after all, very busy and _should_ be preoccupied with other more important things."

"But if you just let us-"

"Let you what, Mr. Salvatore?" Dr. Marks demanded, her tone raising quite a bit. The more Stefan insisted, the more she was having her buttons pushed. "Visit her again?"

"Please," was his vague answer.

"To just point out the elephant in the room, you did firsthand witness what happened yesterday to Ms. Salvatore, did you not?" She asked, a little irritated that the more time they were using, the less her day was becoming productive. "I had by no means a single ounce of knowledge as to what Ms. Gilbert-"

"Elena did nothing," Stefan said, defending his girlfriend.

"My point exactly," Dr. Marks said sharply. "She did nothing yet a reaction was provoked from Ms. Gilbert, and a violent one at that, mind you."

"I know, but maybe if we try again-"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Salvatore but I'm cannot allow that." Her breathing grew a little more ragged, probably because of the anger that was slowly bubbling, that Stefan wouldn't have noticed the slight adjustment had he not been hearing-sensitive.

"Dr. Marks," Stefan attempted one last time. "I am begging you-"

"And this is _me_ begging _you_, Mr. Salvatore. Do not come back to ask me to grant you another free pass to just come and go Ms. Salvatore's room. As I had previously said the other day, we could not deduce where Ms. Salvatore's condition could lead to with these continued visits. But, after yesterday's incident, I think it's clear that her stability will deteriorate should these visits go on.

"So if you will be so kind, to leave my office," she put on her glasses and looked at her clipboard. "I would greatly appreciate it."

Stefan sighed and stood up. But before he was out the door, he looked at her and said, "I know I'm pushing things, but besides Damon, Isabella's the only family I have left. So I won't be giving up, and, obviously, neither will my brother," and with that, he left the room, leaving Dr. Marks skeptical and wondering.

* * *

"Well?" Elena asked as Stefan went in her shared hotel room with her brother and his girlfriend, running into his arms, hugging him. She looked up into his seemingly concerned eyes. "What did Dr. Marks say?"

"The doc's a lunatic," Damon said as he allowed himself to come in. "That's what she is."

"I said what did she _say,_" Elena told him sharply. "Not what she _is._ Besides, I asked Stefan."

"Stefan," Damon said sarcastically. "It's always going to be Stefan."

"Can we not go through this?" Jeremy said. He looked at Stefan. "C'mon, what'd she say?"

"I don't think we're welcome in Capitol anytime soon."

* * *

"You've went against my wishes didn't you?" Edward asked his pixie of a sister, knowing she's understand.

Alice sighed, her black eyes cast down. "I _tried._"

Edward's face was then twisted into a mask of indecisiveness. "Alice," he spoke so clearly yet in a dangerously low tone. "What do you mean, _you tried?"_

Seeing as she did not want to unnerve the rest of her family, she decided to just tell him telepathically. _I mean, I did what you said in the first few days. But I couldn't not just stop, I was attached to Bella, and she was – and still is – my best friend. At first, I could see her future, but after a week later, I couldn't see anymore. All I saw was nothing but a white room and it never changes._

Jasper, sensing the despair his wife was feeling, immediately dropped everything he was doing and blurred to her, wrapping his arms around her affectionately.

"It's alright, darlin'," he drawled with a slight Southern accent. "It's gonna be alright."

"I know it will," was Alice's response (which could probably be her infamous catch phrase) but lacked the usual perkiness and optimism.

Edward glanced at his sister through the corner of his eye and was hit by a vision he saw through Alice's mind.

Suddenly, it was clear to him why she wanted to help Bella so bad and why her reaction was the worst sans his own.

It was because she knew – or thought – how terrible it must have been to be in an asylum… because – even though she doesn't remember it herself – she was admitted in one when she was still human.

"It will," Edward agreed to Alice's statement, pushing back the feeling of self-disappointment and instead, fueled it with determination.

He was to get his Bella back and help her. **  
**

* * *

The blonde walked into her brother's art gallery and found her brother starting to paint on a blank canvas.

"Nik," she addressed him, or rather, to let him know her presence.

"Yes, Bekah?" He asked, not really caring as he tried to focus more on the painting he intended to finish on the same day.

"Have you seen 'Lijah?" Rebekah asked. "I can't seem to find him anywhere."

"Did you try in the Salvatore boarding house? He's usually there to meet with the band of baby vampires to plan my demise."

"If you haven't noticed, the Salvatores went on an expedition with the doppelganger bitch, her witch friend and her little medium boyfriend."

"I'm just trying to help."

"And _I'm_ dead serious," Rebekah said. "Nik, I haven't seen him in the past two days."

"Not my problem, Bekah," Klaus said, delicately brushing golden strokes on the canvas. "Besides, he's our brother whose free to roam, not some lost puppy that needs to be caged."

"Aren't you the least bit curious as to where he's lurking?"

"Funny, that's almost the exact same thing Kol said yesterday, but instead, he was referring to the _gang of misfit supernatural beings_," he said, using the nickname Kol had come up with for the five who left.

"You're no help _at_ _all_!" Rebekah exclaimed, walking out the room, stomping as she did.

"PMS," Klaus muttered under his breath.

"I heard that!" Rebekah screeched in the other room with Sage's and Finn's barking laughter echoing after it.

But, to answer her question, he _was_ curious.

Where was Elijah?

In fact, he hasn't heard a word from his other brother Kol today either.

Where the hell were those two?

* * *

"What does she look like?"

"How old is she?"

"Is she an artist?"

"Do I look presentable enough? Oh wait, don't answer that. I know I already am."

"When did you meet her?"

"Why is she there?"

Elijah felt like he wanted to rip his own bleeding ears from his head. The question he kept asking himself was why he brought Kol in the first place? But it was too late now, there was nothing he could do but to listen (but not really pay attention) to more of Kol's insensitive and mindless chattering.

He accelerated the car and suddenly, he felt anxious. Just an hour or so away from Isabella Salvatore. He tried to tune out Kol's -almost - obnoxious an seemingly endless talking, but it was near to impossible with the volume he was using.

"Oh, and by the way, 'Lijah," Kol continued. "I approve of this... err..." he struggled as he tried to remember the term used in modern times, "car that you drive."

"Thank you, Kol, for your _approval_," Elijah responded.

"What kind of car is it?"

"It's a 2010 Lincoln MKZ," he answered automatically. He was never one for cars, but he knew about cars well enough. "A sedan."

"Ahh," Kol said, can't quite comprehend what a sedan is or an MKZ. He thought that Elijah named the car after the American president in the late nineteenth century, Abraham Lincoln. Kol had yet to learn much more about this century. And he went back to blabbering on about useless things, but this time, Elijah found comfort in his words because deep down, he was anxious to meet the female Salvatore.

~LATER~

"Are you sure we have arrived in the correct place?" Kol asked as he admired the three buildings.

"Kol, I am quite sure because, like everyone else, I can read," Elijah answered as he pulled up in the parking lot and pointed at the sign that said _Capitol Mental Hospital._

"But this place doesn't even look like a hospital! Downright a mental institution!" Kol exclaimed.

"Let's go, Kol, before I start to regret even more that I let you come along with me."

"Oh but in the end, you'll find my presence necessary."

They strode across the parking lot and as they walked through the double doors that opened inwardly, Kol stared at it in awe, and he was even more astounded when they walked through another pair of glass doors which slid open.

"Man has truly evolved," Kol whispered to himself. Of course, Elijah heard him, but he made no comment.

"Hello," a lovely blonde greeted them from the front desk, a warm smile on her face. "How can I help you?"

Elijah stood in front of the desk, straight and upright which held honor and dignity, whilst Kol leaned forward and gave the human a smirk that he knew she would find irresistible. He smirked even more when he heard her heart quicken, her breath a little hitched and her face reddened.

"Hello there, darling," Kol said in a flirting tone.

Elijah ignored him and looked at the girl. "I have come to meet with Dr. Brooke Marks," he said formally.

"O-Of course," the blonde replied still recovering from the attractiveness of Kol. She cleared her throat and shook her head a little to think. "Do you have an appointment?"

"Yes," was Elijah's short reply.

"Name, please?"

"Elijah Mikaelson."

"Okay, got it," she said and paged Dr. Marks. As soon as she was done, she offered the two men to sit on the designated sitting/waiting area, but deep down she wanted both of them to stay, but who she really wanted to stay was Kol.

She was a little dismayed when they took up the offer, but her confidence was once again boosted when he bid a farewell to her by kissing the back of her hand lightly.

"We are here purely for business, not for staking meals," Elijah whispered to Kol.

"Oh c'mon, the girl smells lovely... like dessert to a main course. Besides, are you sure meeting this girl is for business?" Kol teased.

_Again_, Elijah added mentally. _Meeting this girl_ _again._

"Hello, my name is Dr. Marks," a female doctor said as she approached the two guests.

"Dr. Marks it is a pleasure," Elijah said as he stood up and shook hands with her. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson."

"Ah, Mr. Mikaelson," Dr. Marks said with a small smile. "You're here to gather information of Ms. Salvatore's progress, I believe?"

"Yes."

"Very well then," Dr. Marks said as she gestured for the two brothers to follow her and a minute later, they found themselves sitting in her office. "You know, a phone call would have sufficed, Mr. Mikaelson."

"Yes, but there was something I was meaning to ask."

"Yes?"

"Is Isabella open to visitors?"

* * *

**A/N: God! I hate the Cullens, don't you? They're too clingy!**

**But anyway, if you're wondering why Dr. Marks was just fine and open to tell Elijah Bella's condition yet he is not an immediate family... well, I think the reason is obvious. He compelled her before. And also, why does it seem like she knew him? He's been calling Dr. Marks for months to ask about Bella's condition via phone calls, and this was the second visit. The first visit was from when he compelled her. Clear now?**

**Don't you love Kol? If you do, REVIEW! :D Hihi!**

**Thanks guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am still overly excited to all of the responses I have received with this! Don't I have the best readers? :D**

**I love you all! Oh and this will be a short chapter. I just had this surgery today and by all circumstances I must rest, but of course, through all the fits and tantrums, I persuaded my parents to allow me to write at least a chapter. I don't wanna fail my loyal readers! :D Hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning: Don't care if I said this one too many times. I have said it before and I will say it again: no idea how asylums work.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nope, I ain't own no shit! (*insert Katherine façade* Whoops, did that just slip out of my tongue? My bad… But otherwise, enjoy the show… it may be your last!) (I'm kidding! It won't!)**

* * *

"Whattaya mean we're not going to be welcome in Capitol anytime soon?" Damon demanded, advancing towards his brother menacingly. "You want me to make sure you're not welcome in the land of the undead? 'Cause I sure as hell can make sure that'll happen."

Before his vampire speed could be put to display, he was on the floor, clutching his head, screaming in agony as he writhed in pain.

Stefan looked back and gave Bonnie a look of gratitude, though the witch could not see him because her attention is focused solely on Damon.

"We're here to help a friend, not take down a brother," Bonnie said through gritted teeth.

"Hell to you too!" Damon screeched at her, causing Damon to yell out louder and claw at his head harder. "Fuck, Sabrina! Tone down on the witchy woo woo!"

"Will you promise not to be an unbearable pain in the ass?"

Damon, having that overly-sarcastic comment just hanging at the tip of his tongue, clamped down the urge of making a snarky remark and said through clenched teeth, "I can only promise to_ try_."

"Damon," Elena said with pure concern.

Bonnie halted her concentration and looked smug as Damon slowly got up, dangerous eyes on the witch. "Aneurism wielding bitch," he muttered under his breath, but loud enough for the occupants of the room to find it audible. He faced Elena and said, "And don't _Damon_ me. I've had enough bullshit to last me twenty lifetimes and this has to be the biggest crap of all!" He sharply gave Stefan a glare. "Of not being welcome in Capitol anytime soon."

He left the room without another word and stalked off to his shared room with his _brother_ whom he really didn't want to see now. He bolted the door shut and walked to his bed, grabbing the bottle of bourbon on the nightstand and taking a swig.

He already had a plan in mind.

A) Compel Dr. Marks

B) Give Dr. Marks a punishment fuck

C) Do both

He was by no means an Einstein, but viewing at the three choices he had, he was liking choice letter C. He smirked cold-heartedly and blurred to the balcony and jumped down, running at full speed to Capitol.

He needed that nasty little Blue Jay back in his existence.

* * *

She was just staring at blank white wall, one of her daily activities. The staff, particularly Dr. Marks and Smilla and Lester, her two caretakers, often coaxed her to come out of her sanctuary to go to the garden or the main hall. The only response they received her nothing but dead silence and an occasional scowl.

After probably half an hour later of nothing but utter nothing, she pulled out the lighter from under her bed and began to fumble around with it, lighting it, blowing it off and re-lighting it. Those empty eyes she had, as she stared at the flame, would irregularly go from a light brown color to a dark one, not sure how to find the fire… she couldn't figure out if it was what could help her or most likely destroy her. So as she played around the fire, the open question still stuck in her mind, all she could conclude was… revenge.

After all, fire symbolized destruction and vengeance, right?

But on the other hand, it also meant life.

Just that alone made her more confused that she capped the lighter back on and put it back under her pillow, resisting the urge to throw it across the room because then, her one weapon for… _that species of blood-thirsty monsters_… would be gone.

Not a second later, her door was slowly opened… and it opened so painfully slow… and there stood… revealing… the one person who she last expected to see.

"Hello, Aphrodite," Elijah said with a small smile on his face.

And from there, Bella's eyes went from her normal chocolate brown color to a deep black onyx color.

_Eli?_

* * *

**A/N: ****(Who knew a third degree ankle sprain could lead to bolts, screws or plates or whatever surgically implanted in your foot? I know I didn't...)**

**You're probably confused as to why Elijah called Bella Aphrodite. That will soon be revealed (though I think it's quite obvious).**

**Damon's Blue Jay and Elijah's Aphrodite... what more nicknames could there be for this girl?**

**My, my. What is _wrong_ with Bella? Or better yet, what _is_ Bella? Ooohhh!**

**Leave reviews! I love 'em all so much!**

**Well... I just hope I can get a speedy recovery. I don't think I'll be able to update tomorrow, but I'll keep my finger crossed! :)**

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: The characters may appear a little OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Bella just sat there on her bed, her breath hitched, and her eyes shifted from the color of the deepest black to the lightest shade of brown. Her heart beat was as rapid as a hummingbird and her eyesight slowly blurred and dimmed.

Elijah was prepared, but he didn't prepare for such a moment. He tried to stay level-headed, but he couldn't. Isabella was right there in front of her and he wanted to help, but he knew better. If he took a step closer, it might set her off. He didn't want to call Dr. Marks either, she might send him away. Oh what to do, what to do?

After probably a minute later, her eyeballs rolled back inwardly and she collapsed onto the bed. But although her body was passed out cold, her mind was still very much active…

* * *

_Bella was in the park. She had just finished her daily routine of jogging. Unnecessary, but a girl's gotta be fit, right? Another part of her routine was to read. As soon as she was done with her exercise, she settled on an empty bench and found her bag was still there, as she always left it every day. She took the bottle of water from the side packet and chugged on it thirstily. When she drunk about half the contents of the bottle, she put it back and from the main pocket, she pulled out one of her favorite books. _

_It wasn't like the rest of her other favorites which were mostly British literature. The book she packed for the day was another one she'd read a hundred times over and over. It was Mythology by Edith Hamilton. _

_She didn't know why, but she found the whole book alluring, Greek gods and goddesses, not to mention the Roman ones and a little bit of Norse. The nymphs, the minotaurs… they just called to her. _

_As she was reading, she jumped from her seat and her heart nearly jumped from her chest when a stranger was suddenly sitting beside her._

_"I'm sorry," the stranger said. "I did not intend to startle you."_

_'What a nice accent…' Bella thought to herself. She looked up and found one of the most good-looking men she had ever seen. He could probably be one of those men who just stepped outside of a copy of the magazine GQ. He had angular facial features, dark brown hair which had a perfectly styled quiff, dark brown eyes, a slim yet muscular physique and an uncanny feeling around him that gave Bella the impression that he was an old soul._

_This felt like love at first sight._

_And it felt like he was the one…_

_The perfect match for her._

_She recovered a second later. "Oh, it's alright."_

_The man glanced at the cover of the book she had been reading and looked at the bold letters. "Mythology," he mused. "So, are you a fan of Zeus?"_

_Bella grinned a little; so this man knew Greek Myth. Was his knowledge based on fiction seen on television or through reading and research? Her aim was to find out._

_"Err, a little… not really," she admitted. "He is the ruler of the gods, is the most powerful… but he is not really a hero as what media depicts."_

_"Oh?" The man asked, looking rather curious and interested. "And why do you say that?"_

_"It's easy," she said, the knowledge easily coming forth. "I mean, as I had said, the most powerful god, but he tends to misuse his power. When he gets frustrated or angry, he causes lightning storms and such to cause havoc to mankind… and he sometimes do it for the fun of it. _

_"Same goes to Poseidon, but instead of storms, he causes earthquakes, hurricanes and destruction of fishermen's boats… so no, I'm not really fan of either."_

_"And who, might I ask, is it you are a fan of?" He asked. "Let's start with the gods and set aside the goddesses. Since Zeus and Poseidon are out, is it Apollo? Hephaestus? Dionysus?"_

_Bella giggled a little. "No, no and no. I may love Apollo since he _is_ the god of music, poetry, prophecies among others, Hephaestus for his forgery of weapons, and Dionysus for his… err… wine, but no. It's Hades actually." She gave a sheepish smile._

_"Hades? You like the king of hell?"_

_"God of the underworld," Bella corrected, but she beamed to let him know that she meant nothing. "There's a difference between the two."_

_"Alright. So elaborate. Why him?" _

_"Well for one thing, he isn't as bad as his brothers. Don't get me wrong, kidnapping Persephone was dire, but he really isn't as bad as they are. He keeps watch of the dead souls and he's the one who guards their dad, Kronos. And it was Zeus and Poseidon who gave him the underworld as his jurisdiction, not having to pick for himself."_

_"And let me guess, the media depicts him incorrectly."_

_"Precisely." She nodded towards him. "And you? Who's your favorite?"_

_"Poseidon," he answered, smirking as if it were some inside joke. "I must say, I was rather bothered with your description of his background."_

_"Sorry," she apologized immediately. But how was she supposed to know that he was his favorite?_

_"But nonetheless, you were right." _

_"Why are you smiling like that?" Bella asked, finding the smile on his face bordering attractive and weird. _

_"Sorry, there are other reasons as to why Poseidon is my chosen favorite."_

_"Tell me," she said sincerely. "Sorry, I don't mean to pry but-."_

_"It's alright, no harm done. You're merely curious. It's not much of a tale; it just reminds me of how Poseidon and Zeus' relationship is very much like mine is with my brother."_

_"And now it's my turn to guess; your brother is Zeus and you're Poseidon in that relationship."_

_"Sharp," he remarked about her. _

_"It's not that hard to catch on," she said, beaming as pride surged through her. "So, favorite goddess?"_

_"Athena," he answered automatically._

_Bella laughed. "She's my favorite too."_

_"That's a first. But Aphrodite almost ties with Athena for me." He looked at her carefully. "Your beauty may as well be compared to hers," he said out of nowhere, shocking her._

_'Wow,' she thought. 'How fast and unanticipated the conversation turned.' Her face reddened and felt slightly hot. _

_"Thanks, but no, I don't think so," Bella said. "She's described the goddess of love and beauty. I'm hardly a fraction of that." _

_'How could you compare a mere human to an immortal goddess with perfect beauty?' Bella asked in her head._

_"I could have a long line of hundreds of men who would beg to disagree," he said. "I might as well change my favorite to Aphrodite." He extended his hand. "Elijah."_

_Bella looked at his hand and then into his eyes, her lips curling up once more. "Bella." _

* * *

"What happened to you, Aphrodite?" Elijah whispered, his arms aching to have that little goddess of love that was once his.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey! How are my awesome readers? Doin' well? I hope so!**

**Ugh, I know it's short… sorry but my foot's been feelin' like hell, but meh, you guys are more important to me. :) And to those who were/are curious as to what happened to me, well, I was bein' foolish, stupid and reckless. I jumped five feet down and I landed on my foot wrong, cracked my heel pretty badly and to top it off, I kind of twisted my ankle too much. **

**But who cares?! **

**Thanks for readin'!**

**REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey, guys. Well... chapter eleven... I never knew I'd be so quick. :) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Warning: The characters may appear a little OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

Damon knew it was not one of his best plans and that it lacked the general strategy and time to even think about it... but he couldn't think well. He knew he just had to be the one to bring Bella back.

But what Damon couldn't understand was why Stefan wasn't even trying that hard. He didn't even have half the efforts he had to get Bella had. Why? That was the real question wasn't it? Stefan was basically the one who raised the girl, even became a father figure for her. So why give up that easy?

He didn't really care. He knew how weak his little brother.

But he wasn't.

So he kept running, intending on keeping on his promise of being the one to help her get better.

And he sure as hell wasn't going to give up as easily as Stefan.

* * *

"He's gone," Stefan as he walked back in the three humans' shared hotel room, slightly grumbling that he craved for alcohol. Not to help with his blood lust, but rather to calm his rising temper that was threatening to bubble over.

"Are you sure?" Elena asked, standing up with her arms crossed over her chest and a worried look on her face.

"Well, the room's locked and there isn't the sound of any heartbeats inside so, yes Elena. I'm sure."

"Do you think he's..." Jeremy wasn't even able to finish what he intend to say, already that he was most likely here.

"Jeremy, he just threw a fit of how we were basically not trying hard enough to help Bella and now he's gone. Do you really need to ask?"

"But he's stupid!" The young human exclaimed. "It's like he's asking for a lifetime ban!"

"I agree with Jer on this one," Elena agreed, huffing as he sank back into the bed. "What's he thinking?"

"It's Damon, Elena," Bonnie said, sighing. "Do you really expect him abiding by the rules he constantly breaks?" Then Bonnie's head tilted to one side. "On second thought, I have never seen Damon this hell-bent on helping someone other than Elena... I thought Damon only met Bella when he came to Mystic Falls? After you came to town, I mean."

"No, actually," Stefan admitted. "We met Bella way longer than that."

"What do you mean?" Elena asked, sudden interest shooting out of her, as did the other two.

"I met Bella was she was barely a year old. Damon… probably a few years later or so. I'm not really so sure myself.

"You see, Zach was about nineteen years old when he was orphaned and was left to talk care of Bella, who just a year old. Upon hearing this, I went back home and helped Zach raise his baby sister. He was just a scrawny teenager after all, with zero knowledge on how to take care of a kid, much less an infant, and just had the general lack of know-how. I stayed clear of everyone in town, just stayed in the house, and only coming out to feed.

"Fifteen years was how long I helped Zach raise her. In fact, it was mostly me, since Zach was busy with school, then work and to top it off, the council. It was only then when I finally made of a decision of staying in the town permanently. With people actually aware of my presence. And that was when I enrolled in the same high school as Bella. You couldn't believe how long it was for me to force her to call me by my first name instead of Uncle." He chuckled a little at the thought as the flashback came.

* * *

_"But it's weird, Uncle Stefan!" Bella shrieked._

_"You have to, baby," Stefan said in a lower volume. The way he said baby wasn't intended to mean intimacy, rather how a parent sometimes call their child._

_"A lot of people have uncles or aunts who are of the same age!" She complained. "C'mon, don't make me do this, Uncle!"_

_"Stefan," he corrected her sternly. "And besides, this will make other people not ask questions. And by the way, those people you were talking about out call their uncles and aunts by their first names."_

_"But-"_

_"If it makes you feel better, you can still call me Uncle when we're not in public."_

_"You mean when we're safe from prying ears?" She asked, meaning not just the population, but the members of the town council._

_"Yes."_

_"Fine... Stefan," she said, trying it out, grimacing as it rolled of her tongue._

_"Okay then, now that that's settled, go and pick your things. I'll drive us to school."_

_"Sure thing," she said, bolting upstairs to her room, where she left a smirking Stefan downstairs who knew that day was going to be an interesting one._

* * *

He shook the thought away, his eyes was soon fixated on the large excited doe eyes of Elena and he sighed, continuing the tale he was still telling.

"I wasn't aware that Damon had been visiting Bella after all throughout her growing years. He grew attached to her that the more he visited, the more he wanted to stay, but he didn't want me to find out and only visited while I was out hunting.

"I only found out about it two years ago, after you," he directed it to Elena, "and Matt brought her to Forks."

Elena blinked twice. No wonder Damon was trying so hard to let Bella out. He was already somewhat tethered to the brunette Salvatore. But that got her thinking, shouldn't it be Stefan who was trying harder? Since it was he who obviously had a closer relationship with Bella?

Elena took it upon herself to voice out the question.

"Then why aren't you as determined as Damon is?" She asked, surprised to see his sad eyes.

"After when Jeremy described how she was at first, and you and I seeing just how bad she really is, not to mention the things Dr. Marks said she was suffering... I really think it's for the best that she stays there for a while.. just until we can help her ourselves."

But _was_ determined. He wanted to help Bella as much as Damon did. He wanted her back as much as his brother did.

But Dr. Marks' voice rang clearly in his hand.

_We could not deduce where Ms. Salvatore's condition could lead to with these continued visits. But, after yesterday's incident, I think it's clear that her stability will deteriorate should these visits go on._

* * *

Damon finally arrived at Capitol Mental Hospital. He walked through the two pairs of glass double doors which opened automatically.

He paid no mind to the blonde receptionist, Lilly, as she told him he wasn't supposed to be there.

_Tell me something I don't know,_ he said mentally, with a mental image of the internet-famous meme Bitch Please!

And that he was suppose to leave before she called security.

_Like they could touch me_.

But he suddenly froze when he found a familiar face on the couch, who was staring back at him with a cold smirk on his face.

"Well, if it isn't my not-so favorite Salvatore," Kol said as he walked toward him, clapping a hand on his back. "How_ are_ you, Damon?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Damon asked, right to the point.

"You're no fun. And I thought you were supposed to be the fun Salvatore." Kol pouted playfully.

"Spill it, what are you doing here?"

"Just waiting for my brother. He's visiting a patient here. You may know her. She goes by the name Isabella Salvatore."

"Holy shit," Damon muttered. He wasn't even given the time to react more because more people walked through the glass doors and allowed themselves in the lobby, where both the locals of Mystic Falls were left staring at the group in front of them who were staring back.

"Carlisle," Kol breathed with curious eyes on the male who posed as the father figure for the coven.

"Kol," the blonde Cold One said back.

"Captain Salvatore?" The other blonde with a Texan accent whispered.

"Major Whitlock?" The raven-haired vampire breathed back, equally as dazed.

Damon's day was just becoming more and more fucked up by the hour!

* * *

**A/N: You like it? Then show this Mackenzie some love! Hit that review button and leave a review for moi!  
**

**Also, to those who _complained_ (meh, not really) on how the chapters are short... well, in my defense, I'm super busy with everything! And I still have some recovering to do, he he. So just remember this:**

**The less you reveal, the more people can wonder. -Emma Watson**

**Anyway, merci and goodnight! :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Warning: The characters may appear a little OOC.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

* * *

_Not two seconds later, Dad already knows people, _Edward heard Emmett grumble in his head. _And even Jazz knows someone._

"Not to be rude, but who the hell are you two?" Rosalie asked the two strangers in front of them.

"Wow, a feisty one," Kol remarked. "You remind of me someone. Same hair, same attitude."

Damon rolled his eyes. Was Kol really talking about Vampire Barbie? Or the other one, Barbie Klaus?

"This is Kol Mikaelson," Carlisle said, still astounded that an Original was in such an odd place. "He's one of the members of the Original family."

"What the hell?" Emmett whisper-yelled. "Holy shit! Dude, you're like my hero!"

"A fan," Kol mused. "I like it."

WHACK!

"OW!" Emmett cried out, rubbing the back of his head where his wife hit him. "What was that for, Rose?"

"For acting like an idiot," she hissed at him. "Calm down."

"I can't babe!" He pointed at Kol. "It's _KOL MIKAELSON_. Do you know how bad-ass this dude is?"

"I'm liking you already," Kol said directing it at the vampire with the biggest physique of them all.

"And who's this?" Alice asked Jasper, pointing at the black haired man, who looked impatient that he wasn't even acknowledge.

"Captain Damon Salvatore," Jasper answered for her. "I don't really remember much, but he was in my division."

"I thought you were dead, man," Damon said. "You just up and left."

"It wasn't my fault. I was changed into a Cold One while I was traveling."

Damon was about to say something, but then he remembered what Kol said. He turned and faced the Original who was busy smirking at Emmett.

"Which brother did you say was visiting Bella?"

* * *

_She was in his apartment, his luxurious space quickly became her escape these days. What would her Uncle Stefan or Zach would've said when they find out she was dating a vampire who had the overall age ten times more than her uncles and a physical age was almost twice as hers? She did, after all, just turned sixteen, and she was in a relationship with a man who was twenty eight.  
_

_But that was when she remembered that Zach couldn't say anything because he was dead._

_Killed by her other uncle, Damon, who once promised that nothing bad would ever come to her._

_Look who broke his promise!_

_She took in a deep breath and sighed. There was no point in holding grudges, but that doesn't mean she wasn't any less mad at her Uncle Damon._

_She let go of the thought and continued with her pencil sketch, when the door flew open._

_"I'm back," Elijah greeted, walking in three paper bags filled with somethings.  
_

_"Whoa," Bella said. "Hey there, handsome." She dropped my pencil and sketchpad, standing up to help him. Before she could even take a step toward him, he immediately blurred to her, and giving her a surprise kiss on her forehead.  
_

_"I've got it," he said, smiling. He handed her one of the paper bags, and cautioned er to be careful. She looked down and found a cup. _

_"Oh! My coffee!" She said happily. She was about to pull it out, when her face expression dropped, looking suspicious. She slowly looked at Elijah and asked warily, "what's this?"_

_"Coffee," Elijah answered, chuckling a little when his girl acted that way. _

_Yes, his girl._

_"Caramel macchiato?" she asked._

_Elijah gave one nod and watched as her smile returned to where it belonged. He took his own coffee from the other paper bag, just a tall espresso. He needed the strong coffee._

_"What's in the other bag?" She asked as she pointed at the other paper bag which was slightly bigger than the other two._

_"Oh, you made me buy you a snack remember?"_

_"My memory fails me... the red velvet cake?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Thanks, Eli," she said, happily fishing out a box and when she opened it, she inhaled the aroma of the cake._

_"Of course," Elijah said. "I don't like the sound of your stomach grumbling, Aphrodite."_

_"Did you really have to choose that nickname for me?" Bella asked as she rolled her eyes._

_"It suits you perfectly." He paused. "Because you are my goddess of love."_

_"Cheesy much?" Bella joked._

_Elijah smiled back before he noticed her sketchpad on the table. "So what were you sketching today?" He asked as he snatched the sketchpad and he was astounded. It was a portrait of him, perfectly detailed that he if it weren't the smudge at the corner, he wouldn't have thought it was a black and white picture printed on a piece of paper. He had to admit, she was better than his brother Klaus.  
_

_"I know," Bella said quietly. "It needs some work."_

_"Work?" Elijah asked, still amazed. "It's perfect." He looked at her straight in the eyes and gave her a chaste peck on her lips. "You never cease to amaze me."_

* * *

Consciousness was coming back to her. Her head pounded and her eyes slowly opened. She stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. She gradually forced herself in a sitting position before she froze at the sight of the spectacle positioned in front of the closed door.

"Bella," Elijah said, slightly grimacing because it felt unusual to him that he called her that rather than use what he regularly called her. "It's alright. You're safe."

He really wanted her to _not_ pass out. He wanted to talk to her. Although he knew she didn't talk, he needed to see her beautiful doe eyes.

But he was soon shocked when those beautiful chocolate-colored eyes turned into the deepest shade of black.

_I'm not alright_, she said in her head with so much malice that covered the hurt tone she commonly used in her mind.

Her hand flew to under her pillow and pulled out a small bag, containing the four things she was obsessed with. She fished out the vervain flechette and something Elijah never would've dreamed of happened.

She blurred to him and stabbed it to the side of his neck.

* * *

"Who did you say?" the pixie, Alice, asked Damon breathlessly.

"What?" He glanced at the shortest vampire.

"Did you say Bella?"

"Yeah so?"

_Edward, _she thought to her foster brother. _What if they're talking about _our_ Bella?_

Edward just shook his head stubbornly. There was no way that Kol, the Original vampire, knew Bella Salvatore. There was no way. **(A/N: Bella didn't bother changing her name to Swan. She just used Salvatore, since it's her real name).**

"Nothing," Alice mumbled, but Damon still heard it.

He faced his attention back to Kol and had a demanding look on his face.

_Wow,_ Emmett thought to himself as he studied how Damon was facing his idol. _This guy's got balls._

"Why do I have to answer to you," Kol said playfully, "when I can so easily rip your heart out right here, right now?"

Damon smirked. "I'll take my chances."

* * *

It was only probably three minutes later when he regained consciousness once more. He groaned as he rubbed his neck. It then occurred to him what happened. He looked around the room and found it empty.

"Oh no," he mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair. He was about to blur out when he noticed a crack in Bella's room, just behind the dresser. He walked to it, moved the dresser and a small sketchbook fell down; it opened to a random page. He gasped.

It was a sketch of him, the one that he saw a year and a half ago. The one he thought of as perfect. It was then he realized it was Bella's old sketchbook.

He picked up the battered piece of material, stuffed it in his coat and walked out of the room at a human pace, thinking of possible places as to where Bella would go. But considering it's a year time has wedged between them since they last saw it each other, he had no idea where Bella would go.

But there was no harm in trying, right?

* * *

Carlisle, Edward, Alice and Esme made their way to the front desk and began to inquire to the receptionist. Rosalie made her way to the chair, not that she wanted comfort but she was bored. Emmett and Jasper stayed to talk to the two, or rather listen and observe the conversation.

Kol rolled his eyes. He wasn't really in the mood to be in a sarcasm contest with the elder Salvatore brother. So he just answered, "don't worry, mate. It's not Nik, if that's what you're worried about. It's 'Lijah."

"Elijah?" Damon echoed. "He's here."

"Yep, and hopefully, I'll get to meet her as well."

Everything happened so fast, Damon just lunged himself on Kol and blurred to the wall, keeping him pinned by the throat. Damon let his vampire visage to come out, blood pooled to his eyes, veins crawled down and hung under his eyes, and a pair of is fangs protruded.

"Don't you dare touch her," Damon growled at him.

Kol just chuckled, held Damon's wrist and twisted it, pushing it back to Damon, who groaned and fell down. "I said _visit_, or maybe she'll taste good for dessert..."

The Cullens were just left there staring at the scene unfold, the human didn't know what to do. Damon's hand repaired instantly when he brought it snapped it back in place, but before he could even take an inch toward the smirking Original, someone small blurred in front of him, pushing her small hand to his throat with a firm grip.

"Enough!" She snarled, her own face with veins beneath her eyes, redness in them, and fangs that were exposed. "I leave for just ten minutes and more trouble comes!"

"What the fuck?" Damon gasped. "You're a vampire?"

"So are you, so why bother pretending to be surprised?" She seethed.

"Damon!" His brother's voice said as he entered the building with everyone else behind him, frozen at the sight of Dr. Marks vamped out with her hand curled around Damon's throat and the smirking Mikaelson behind them.

"Some party, huh?" Emmett said to no one in particular.

_Fuck!_ Damon thought.

* * *

**A/N: Bet ya didn't see that one comin' huh? Too much in one chapter? **

**If ya love Kol/Damon/Elijah/Emmett or hate Edward/Alice, then leave a review! :D**

**I love every single one of it!**

**Sayonara!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Haha! Yep! That's right, guys! Dr. M is a vampire! Didn't see that one coming? Bella, however, is not so human… with the eye thing and the blurring. But what is she? Read the chapter! Maybe I'll tell yah! (Or maybe not!)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. I own nothing here, but I really wish I do.**

* * *

"Dr. Marks…?" Elena breathed, unable to comprehend what is happening. Her and her other three companions were well-aware of not only Kol, but also the group of people they didn't know.

Stefan glanced at the front desk and his eyes slightly widen when he saw the blonde male. "Dr. Cullen?"

"Stefan," Carlisle greeted back calmly and coolly.

"Hey," Damon groaned, directing it mostly to his idiot of a brother. "A little help would be nice, Stefan."

_Damn,_ he thought as Dr. Marks grip slightly grew tighter. _She's strong. I admit, under any other circumstances, this would be a major turn-on._

"I am a very patient person, Mr. _Salvatore,_" she growled a little at the name, "but you're really pushing it. And you don't want to cross that line."

"Brooke," the human, Lilly, said gently, but made no daring move to inch closer to the ticked off vampire who still had her vampire face on. "Calm down."

Dr. Marks' glare hardened and intensified that if looks could kill, he'd be dead in an instant. But she took in a deep breath, held it and as she let her breath go, the dark veins slowly disappeared as did the blood in her eyes and her fangs. One more scowl at the Salvatore that was in front of her, she loosened her hold on his throat and dropped her arm to her side. She gave a look of gratitude toward the receptionist. "Thanks, Lilly."

Lilly smiled a little, sympathetic, and gave her nod.

"Wait," Emmett said, putting his hands up in the air. He looked at Lilly and said, "so you know this chick's a vampire?"

Rosalie, who was still poised on the chair, wanted to dart to her husband and give him a nice smack to the head, but she tamed herself.

Lilly gave him a confused look before she nodded reluctantly. "Of course I do."

"What do you mean by 'of course'?" Stefan asked curiously.

Lilly glanced at Dr. Marks who gave her a reassuring nod and a stern expression on her face. "She's not the only supernatural in this hospital," she stated simply.

"What?" Jeremy blurted out, scratching his head. "So you're saying that you're supernatural as well?"

"No, I'm saying the whole staff and all of our patients in the East wing," dhe informed them. "The ones in the West wing are all human."

"Wait a minute," Stefan said, his eyes widening as his head solved the puzzle and it just clicked. "Isn't Bella in the East wing?"

"Correct, Mr. Salvatore," was Dr. Marks answer.

Damon and Stefan exchanged glances, their eyes wide. There was no way Bella was...

A supernatural.

"Kol!" A voice said from the corridor. They all turned and found someone blurring towards them. The blur slowed and stopped, right in front of the youngest male of the Mikaelson. There stood in front of him was his eldest brother, Elijah.

"'Lijah," Kol said, smirking. "D'ya find your visit with Ms. Salvatore productive?" Just this alone caused quite a the room. Damon growled slightly, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and the Cullens had their eyes wide open in fear. Elijah visited Bella?

"No, Kol, it wasn't," Elijah snapped, and he rarely even did so.

"And why wasn't it?"

He looked at Dr. Marks, his face was masked with utter grim. "She's gone."

* * *

She was finally free!

From down the corridor of the East wing, she just relied on her senses and blurred to the fire exit, avoiding the front entrance altogether, not wanting to be caught by anyone. She jumped down, savoring the feeling of the grass on her feet, but the moment was short-lived when she realized she had to keep going, away from the hellhole she had been confined in for nine months.

She had no idea where to go; she had never even attempted to escape before... and now that she was out and about, she felt stupid for not having a phase B.

And it suddenly dawned on her.

There was only one place that could be her temporary refuge, where she had called it her escape time and time again in the past...

It may have been a thousand miles away from where she was, it was worth a shot.

Goodbye, Seattle. She's about to say hello to Phoenix.

* * *

**A/N: sorry it's short... more like a filler chapter, I guess. I don't feel well. Stupid casted foot... but i had to update something! sowie...**

**Yo****u're confused, aren't you, fair reader. Lemme explain...**

**Matt and Elena dropped Bella off in Forks, right? To Matt's uncle, Charlie. But Charlie had a problem for a while, so she was sent to Renèe in Phoenix for a couple of months. She stayed there for about five months. That's where she met Elijah. When she moved back to Forks, she and Elijah hadn't broken up, but it was an LDR (long distance relationship) and they just drifted apart. Then Edward caught her eye. All the Twilight stuff happened up to the point where Edward left her in the woods. All that happened in eight months. For three months... I won't spoil that, then shortly after whatever happened in those three months, she was the confined in Capitol for the next nine months. **

**And for those two years, the Salvatore brothers had no idea about all that.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I considered making Bella a werewolf, but then again, she can't be. She came from the Salvatore line, remember? It's kind of impossible since the werewolf gene has to be passed down. So, Bella's a different kind of creature. I will probably reveal it here or in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Warning: OOC up ahead.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As I had said before, nothing here is mine, and if it did, all would be fine… for me anyway. Oh poop, that didn't rhyme. :(**

* * *

"I beg your pardon," Dr. Marks asked Elijah, her face was completely appalled. Even Jasper felt her rising panic. After a few seconds, she recovered and started to pace back and forth, talking, mostly to herself.

As she was muttering, Emmett, being Emmett, walked up to Lilly and casually asked, "what sorta creature are you?"

Lilly gave him a look that pretty much said _are-you-kidding-me-can't-you-see-what's-happening- right-now,_ but she answered anyway. "I'm a medium," she pointed at the pale human boy, "like that gentleman over there."

"What?" Jeremy asked, confused that Lilly was pointing at him. He kissed Bonnie's cheek and told her he'll be right back before stalking off to the front desk, a demanding look on your face.

"Nothing," Lilly said defensively. "This man," she gestured towards Emmett, "Mr. Cullen, was just asking what kind of supernatural being I was." Jeremy opened his mouth to ask, but he snapped it back closed when Lilly answered him. "I'm a medium."

"No way, you're like me?" Jeremy asked, his eyes suddenly lighting up. Lilly nodded and gave him a small smile.

"Whoa, what's a medium?" Emmett asked, clearly confused.

"It's when a human is able to see ghosts," Jeremy answered him before he looked back at Lilly. "Did you really have that or… you just gained it or something?"

"Gained it," she answered. "I died four years ago."

"Me too," Jeremy said. "A year ago for me."

"Whoa, hold up a sec!" Emmett said, raising his arms up. "You're both dead? So what are you? Ghosts? Wait, does that mean I'm a medium too? If I can see both of you if you're dead?"

"No," Jeremy said, slightly amused by the large man. "We died but we were brought back to life by a witch."

"Oh," Emmett said, nodding. He chucked his hand at Jeremy in greeting. "Emmett Cullen."

"Jeremy," Jeremy answered shaking his hand back. "Jeremy Gilbert." As he said this, he couldn't help but think where he heard the name_Cullen_ from as he searched in his memories where he had heard it from.

Meanwhile, Dr. Marks was still busy pacing in the room, looking like she can't concentrate on anything as she appeared deep in thought as her legs still subconsciously carried her back and forth.

Elena, stuck in Stefan's grip, strained to hear what the petite psychologist was saying, but all she could pick up was, "this is bad."

_Yo!_

Elena jumped at the sudden shrill of her ringtone.

_My best friend, best friend, till the very end!_

_'Cause best friends, best fr-_

Her face reddened immediately, she felt the warmth of her blood rush to her face. Some of the Cullens snickered at her, meaning only Emmett. She immediately pressed mute on her phone. She didn't have to check who it was. She looked at Stefan and whispered to him, "it's Caroline. She probably wants an update. Be right back." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. She turned around, grabbed Bonnie's arm, walked up to Jeremy and grabbed his hand as well, before towing both of them out.

Edward couldn't help but think how similar she was to Bella. From brown hair and chocolate eyes, to how down to earth she seemed, and not to mention how she blushed. But before she left, he saw a glimpse of his Bella in the young lad, Jeremy's, mind. She seemed younger, probably about twelve, her eyes were filled with so much childish happiness. And then it quickly shifted to an older Bella. She was wearing nothing but white and was in a corner in a dull white room.

And he knew that the second time he saw Bella in his mind, he knew it was a fresh memory.

It was indeed the same Bella.

"Brooke," Elijah said, blurring in front of her. He grasped her upper arms and shook her a little, forcing her to look to him. She did. "Please. We can't find Isabella if you're in such a state of mind. Calm down."

Brooke looked like she was in a dream-like state as she stared at him a little, took in a deep breath and nodded. She turned around and acknowledged everyone in the room, walking to Lilly to gather up some files.

"I didn't see you…" Stefan began before his voice trailed off. "Your pupils didn't dilate."

"Compulsion wasn't necessary," Elijah explained. "I turned her decades ago, and she became sired to me."

"Mr. Salvatore," Brooke called out as she flipped through pages of Isabella Salvatore's file.

"Yeah?" Damon and Stefan responded at the same time. They exchanged glances soon after, grimacing.

"Piss off, Stefan," Damon muttered.

"Mind your own business. Besides, I knew Bella more than you," Stefan shot back.

Damon opened his mind to retort before he shut it back closed, and shrugged his shoulders. "Eh, you're right," he said, quirking his mouth.

"Where did Ms. Salvatore live previously?" She asked.

"Forks, Washington," he answered quickly.

"No, before there."

"I don't know. Mystic Falls, Virginia…?"

"Actually," Elijah intervened. "It was in Phoenix, Arizona. She resided there for approximately five months."

"Wait what?" Damon asked, squinting his eyes in confusion. "I thought Elena and the busboy dropped her off in Forks?"

"That tale is for another time, Damon, and right now we have to focus on Isabella."

"Why do you seem to care too much about her?" Stefan asked suspiciously, though deep down, he already knew, hoping it wasn't true.

"I used to court her," Elijah answered simply.

"What?!" Damon said loudly, along with Edward, causing Damon's anger to be halted for a second.

"Hold up a second," Damon said, the veins disappearing immediately. "Who the hell are you?"

"He's… Dr. Cullen's son," Stefan answered for him.

Damon became even more confused. "Wait, how do you know him?"

"Carlisle and I have known each other for decades, Damon. He introduced me to his family." He eyed Jasper and Alice. "Though I see you have additions." He smiled at Jasper. "Didn't know you were a Cold One, Jazz."

"It's good to see you too, Stefan," Jasper greeted back.

"Okay, okay. Nice, you two meet again. Life is complete and all is well. But what I want to know is that how does Sparkles here seem to know Bella?"

"Guys!" Alice said, practically dancing in between Damon and Edward. "While we're wasting time arguing here, we are wasting more time in finding Bella. We have to set aside whatever hostilities we may have and help each other in finding her!"

"Hostilities?" Damon repeated. "Pixie! We don't even know who you are to_ have_ any hostilities!"

"Hi! I'm Alice Cullen, this is my husband, Jasper Hale. His twin is over there on the coach, her name's Rosalie Hale. Her husband and my brother is Emmett Cullen, he's by the front desk. This is our other brother Edward Cullen and our parents are over here, Carlisle Cullen and Esme Cullen."

"Who you are and what your names are two very different things," Damon growled.

"Quiet!" Dr. Marks hollered at the crowd and all voices died down. "Thank you. Mr. Mikaelson, you seem informed of Ms. Salvatore's past life in Phoenix. Do you have any idea where she might go to? A familiar place that she may fall back to and feel safe?"

Elijah looked thoughtful for a minute before he answered her. "There is one place that she may go. I am not completely certain, but it is a possibility."

"Where?" Stefan asked.

"My old apartment there."

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she ran inside the building, her face flushed with confused fear, her brother and best friend trailed behind her.

"What is it, Elena?" He asked, perplexed and anxious at the sound of the humans' rapid heartbeat, particularly his girlfriend's, which was louder and faster than the other two. Stefan also didn't forget to note the glares Jeremy was giving Carlisle's son, Edward.

"There are three people in Mystic Falls-" She was cut off by Damon.

"So?" Damon asked his voice dripping with sarcasm. "There are new people in Mystic Falls every time!"

"They're looking for the whole Original family." She glanced at Elijah and Kol, whose amusement was wiped from his face and stood up, waiting for the human doppelganger to continue.

"Who exactly are looking for us?"

"They've hurt Caroline," she said before giving them the answer they sought. "She said their names were Alec, Jane and Demetri Volturi."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: This has been dedicated to four people who are important to me:**

**twerri02 for being an awesome friend and fellow writer, MyaLuv4ever for adopting me as her little sister (miss ya), thechocolatelover for being my number one fan (loove ya!) and for Dark-Supernatural-Angel for her trusty reviews and ideas that help me shape my stories better (couldn't have done it without ya!)**

**Don't get me wrong. I love every single on of ya, but these four lovely people are what keeps my inspiration alive! Keep on keepin' on!**

* * *

**Warning: OOC up ahead.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: As I had said before, nothing here is mine, and if it did, all would be fine… for me anyway. Oh poop, that didn't rhyme. :(**

* * *

"I'LL GET IT!" Caroline yelled from the living room of the Gilbert household.

Alaric allowed her, Tyler and Matt to crash there for a week. Mostly because he knew Caroline would be getting more updates from Elena than he could get from either her, Damon and Jeremy. Tyler was practically tethered to Caroline ever since he found out his old hybrid master was all over her and Matt... well, he was just too eager for updates.

Caroline hopped her way to the door, putting on her best forced smile and answered it. When the door flung open, the people standing there were ones she had never expected to see... much less know. They seemed young... and related. The one at the right was a tall male with curly black hair and a vibe around him that reminded her of Klaus and Elijah in a creepy way. The one to the left was a young boy, probably thirteen years old and dark brown hair. He had this look that was calm yet calculating. The one in the middle was what had Caroline's skin crawling. It was absurd, but... she was scared for some reason. It was a young girl, probably thirteen, like the boy to her left. She had blonde hair and a sadistic smile on her face. The creepiest part was that they were so damn pale as a sheet and had blood red eyes. Not the sclera where blood usually flows to when you're a vampire, but the iris itself. She highly doubted they were contact lenses.

"Hi," Caroline greeted the three strangers awkwardly after carefully evaluating them. "Can I help you?" She asked politely.

"You can," the blonde female in the middle said, that freaky smile still plastered on her face. "My name is Jane Volturi and this is my twin Alec and our... elder brother Demetri."

"Umm... hi...? I'm Caroline."

"Caroline. If you could just direct us to the residence of the Original family, then we will be on our way."

"What did you say?" Caroline asked, feeling panicked. Who the hell were these people?

"I think you heard me, Caroline. Surely a vampire like yourself don't have any hearing problems, am I correct?"

Caroline's eyes widened. "I don't know who you are or what the hell you are but I can't help you! Go away!" Before she could close the door, she felt a burning sensation within herself. As if her insides were turning itself inside out while they were slowly charred to ashes. What the hell was happening?

"You don't have to be like that, Caroline. You can end the misery. Just tell us where they are and we will leave you in peace."

Caroline, despite burning agony, felt like she didn't want to give up the location. She and Klaus had grown close since Esther was defeated. Close enough to brand them as friends. Hell, Kol and Rebekah became decent company as well. So she had a look of fierce determination on her face and violently shook her head.

The pain suddenly became worse and she thought she was going to die... until it ended all of a sudden. She looked up and found Klaus with Tyler behind him.

'Weird,' she thought. Tyler hated Klaus with a passion.

Tyler looked at her and blurred to her, scooped her up and ran inside, straight up the stairs.

"The nerve you have of coming here when you know I can end your miserable lives before you could even take a step away," Klaus said through gritted teeth. How dare these imbeciles hurt Caroline?

"Klaus," Jane said respectfully yet fearfully. "We came here as messengers from Aro and Caius."

"Well what is your message?" Klaus asked impatiently, glowering at the three pathetic Cold Ones.

"Aro was just rather troubled when you and the rest of your family haven't visited him on your scheduled meeting. It is only a courtesy to see that you are alright." It was Demetri who answered this time.

"As you can see I am fine. Now leave before you find your severed limbs in the Atlantic Ocean, though, I can't guarantee you will find them."

"Aro wants your whole family to come," Jane said.

"Aro doesn't get to decide for us. He'd better watch his jurisdiction before I break him like a twig."

"But-"

"GO!" He bellowed at them, his hybrid face surfacing fully, causing the three to cower and blur away as fast as he could. He watched as they leave but then he realized something. He pushed his legs and soon, he was in front of the fleeing group. "Just to be safe in case we were to e followed." He ripped off Demetri's head, full knowing that he had the ability to track anyone he had met down. Jane and Alec stared at the headless body of the fellow guard they had known for years. Both of them audibly gulped in fear.

"Now, unless you want to be next, I suggest you go and tell Aro that we are all well and fine. He has you memories as proof. Oh, that reminds me. Aro, next time you send your pitiful guard to _order_ me and my family to meet you, do it yourself."

Alec and Jane wasted no time. As soon as Klaus was done with his message, they immediately blurred away. Not a second later, his phone rang.

"Kol, what is it?"

"That blonde girl you fancy just called the doppelganger saying those damn Volturi pests were looking for us!" He shrieked at the phone. "Is it true?"

"Yes, brother, it's true. But don't worry, I've put them into place. However, I have a feeling they would come back. You know how power-hungry that fool Aro is. Where are you? We need to be together as a family."

"No! I want to talk to him!... It's my mobile phone! Use your own!... No!... 'Lijah!... HEY!"

"Klaus, this is Elijah. I'm afraid we can't meet together. Kol andI still have business together. If you are right and the guard indeed comes back... well, I'm sure you, our beloved siblings and Sage can handle them, right? Alright, goodbye, Klaus. See you soon."

Klaus wasn't even given the time to answer. When Elijah hung up, he just wondered what kind of business they were caught up in? He knew it was something important, seeing as he would choose that over family.

* * *

_Edward!_ Alice screamed at her brother through her mind, causing Edward to wince slightly before he looked at her expectantly. _I can't see her future! DAMMIT!_

Edward frowned a little and mouthed, _why?__  
_

_I don't know! I mean, I can see, sort of. But it's blurry! Like she can't make up her mind and she's making a thousand decisions!_

Edward realized why. She had been confined in an asylum. With how everyone in the room was talking, he knew Bella was mentally ill, so maybe that would explain why Alice can't see. She couldn't see the future of anyone who can't make a solid decision.

_Hey, Caroline,_ he heard the human boy, Jeremy, say. Well, he only heard because Jeremy's words were registered by his own ears to his mind, allowing Edward to _hear_ him.

_What is it, Jer_?He heard a female voice (almost sounding like Alice's) ask through the other side of the phone conversation.

_Do you remember a name... I don't know... Cullen?_ Edward stiffened. Why would he be asking that?

_Yeah..._ the female said warily._ Bella used to date someone called Cullen. Err... I think his name was... oh that's right! Edward! Edward Cullen_!

_Edward Cullen? _The three humans shared a look. _Hold on,_ the boy continued,_ do you know what he looks like?_

_Err... not really. Bells didn't really give us a description. She only said that he has golden eyes, pale skin... and copper-colored hair, I think._

And that was when the brown haired gentleman, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol's brother, declared that he had courted Bella before her arrival in Forks, which caused him and the black-haired one, Damon, to yell at him at the same time. Edward's actions was purely a reflex.

"Hold up a second," Damon said slowly as he turned around to him. "Who the hell are you?"

Alice didn't listen for a while. She tried concentrating on where she may go... but there was nothing she could pick up. She grew frustrated easily. She didn't want to stop looking for her. She cared about Bella! She was the closest person she had next to a _real_ best friend! Sure, she had Rose, but _sister_ and _best friend_ both have different meanings...

She snapped back to reality when she realized she was out of it and stepped in between the two males who would most likely start a brawl. Not that Edward would.

"Guys!" She said. "While we're wasting time arguing here, we are wasting more time in finding Bella. We have to set aside whatever hostilities we may have and help each other in finding her!"

She sighed a little when the black-haired vampire started his little rambling about how he didn't know them.

As she gave introductions to him, she couldn't help but think of Bella.

As soon as Bella was found once more, she will be there for her no matter what.

She wanted to give her the help she never got when she was human.

She may not have remembered the terrible life she has had in the asylum she was confined in, but she knew she had to help Bella...

She didn't want her best friend to go through the pain she went through herself.

_We will help you, Bella,_ she thought. I_ will help you._


	16. Chapter 16

**Warning: OOC up ahead. AND if you're a Jacob fan... DO NOT READ! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: As I had said before, nothing here is mine, and if it did, all would be fine… for me anyway. Oh poop, that didn't rhyme. :(**

* * *

"You know... I was just fine with five of us, but no one told me an addition of ten other people going on a scavenger hunt with us!" Damon said angrily.

"Calm down, Damon. Besides, it's _Bella_ we're looking for, not just _some thing_." Stefan scolded his elder brother, which was something that was not uncommon for the two.

They were trailing Elijah's car which only contained his youngest brother and Dr. Marks. Behind the "Mystic Falls gang" were a silver Volvo, a red M3 and a black Mercedes-Benz which Damon wished would just vanish but would grimace every single damn time he would take a gander at his rear view mirror.

He was just a bit glad that there weren't flying to Phoenix. At least he had some space from both the Originals and the Cullens, but truth be told, he'd rather be with the Originals, if given a choice. Sure, all that shit happened with Esther happened; they helped the Originals kill their own mother... but it picked at his mind that _Elijah_, of all people or vampires in the world, dated his niece. The dude was like twenty eight or something... and Bella was barely sixteen.

And let's not even start with the Redhead Sparkles behind who could probably pass off as Stefan's fraternal twin given the copper-haired boy's constant constipated look...

"Stupid sparkling fairies," he muttered under his breath as he shifted gears and accelerated.

"Speaking of," Elena said, looking at her boyfriend, "are they really vampires?"

Stefan nodded, but didn't look back at Elena, since he was at the passenger seat, his eyes scanning every inch of the sidewalks, hoping he'd find his surrogate daughter along the way. "They are."

"But how come they look... all weird?" Jeremy asked. "And why does Damon keep mentioning _sparkling_?"

"Because, little Gilbert, they're not vampires; they're freaking fairies!" Damon said through gritted teeth.

Elena rolled her eyes, already having given up asking Damon with his constant statements about the Cullen family and looked at Stefan expectantly. "Explain please."

Stefan sighed and complied, "the Cullens are a different type of vampire from ours. We're the true vampire species; we're called traditionals. The Cullens, let's say a different breed called Cold Ones."

"Cold Ones?" Jeremy echoed in the interrogative manner.

"Yeah. Their skin is extremely pale and ice cold because of the lack of blood. Also, their skin is impenetrable."

"Wait a minute," Bonnie said, "If their skin is _supposedly_ impenetrable, then how the hell do you kill one? And how can they change humans into their kind if they don't have blood?"

"Oohh, Granger's brilliant!" Damon exclaimed with a mock English accent. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

"Shut up, Damon," Bonnie said, "Unless you want another migraine."

"Fucking witch," The crow-black haired vampire muttered under his breath, too low for a human to pick up but loud enough for a vampire.

Stefan gave him an admonishing look before moving on to answer Bonnie's question. "Cold Ones are harder to kill than us. We just need a wooden stake to the heart, but for them, you need to rip them apart and burn the pieces."

"It's morbid," Damon commented with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"As for changing a human, all they have to do is bite a human. You see, Cold Ones have venom. But the transition is painful compared to our transition. You'd feel as if you were on fire for a couple of days before that change is complete."

"Who's stronger?" Jeremy asked, shuddering a little from the last sentence Stefan said.

"Us, of course!" Damon said, a little disgusted that Jeremy compared their species to one that was more pixie than vampire.

"Yeah," Stefan agreed. "The Cold Ones may be harder to kill, but we're a lot stronger than them."

"Hold on," Elena said thoughtfully. "The Mikaelsons were the first of your kind... well what started the Cold Ones?"

Stefan paused. "I'm not really sure. Maybe you could ask Carlisle. Or Elijah. But... I would recommend Dr. Cullen."

"Why?" Elena asked curiously.

Stefan's eyes hardened for a moment, but it was just long enough for Damon to see. "For one thing, he didn't date Bella."

* * *

"WHAT?" Rebekah shrieked. "THOSE WITCHES JANE AND ALEC WERE HERE?"

"Yes!" Klaus hollered back. He hated it when his sister was in _pissed_ mode. It was a lot less bad than his, but it was a whole lot more annoying.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T CALL FOR ME OR FINN?!"

"Rebekah!" Klaus shouted, the veins under is eyes surfacing, his sclera turned yellow and his pupils turned pitch black as they dilated, and his two sets of fangs grew. It wasn't to scare her – besides she wasn't scared of him – but rather, it was because he was irritated. "Keep your temper in!"

"My temper? But what of yours?!" Rebekah retorted.

"Would you please both calm down?" Finn ordered them both and immediately, they both shut up, Klaus' hybrid face gone. "Honestly, I feel like I'm dealing with brats!"

"She's the brat aro-"

"Don't start again, Niklaus," Finn said sternly. Klaus did as he said, but glared lightly.

"But Rebekah did have a point back there," Finn said. "Why _didn't_ you call for us?"

"I just had a run-in with Tyler Lockwood and before I could do anything to him, we heard Caroline screaming. We just ran to the Gilbert household and found Jane, Alec and Demetri."

"What did they want?" Rebekah asked, pissed that the old gits actually had the audacity to command them.

"Apparently we missed out a meeting with them and Aro was _concerned_," Klaus answered, his tone clearly implying that Aro was nowhere near concerned.

"No, I mean… what did they _really_ want?"

* * *

"Master!" The little blonde girl cried out as she and her twin came blurring in the throne room of Volterra.

"My dears," the black-haired leader said. He automatically looked behind them, only to see that there wasn't anymore company. So the Original family did not come... and where was his other favored guard member, Demetri? He eyed his two most offensive and most respected guard members and said, "you're back early. Where are the guests? And Demetri for that matter?"

Jane and Alec both knew that they couldn't really respond since Aro blurred to them and immediately grabbed the girl's hand, already weaving his way through Jane's recent memories.

A vampire called Caroline... a black-haired hybrid... Klaus Mikaelson... Demetri's death... Klaus' threat to Aro...

Aro dropped Jane's hand in fright. The memory was so morbidly real that he had thought that the Original Hybrid was here himself, threatening him right there in his humble abode.

Angry at himself for letting his fear slip through, he gathered himself and clicked his tongue.

"Brothers," he said coolly, not looking behind, his eyes on the twins. "It seems our guests are not coming."

"What?" Caius said.

"Yes, brother, you heard me correctly."

"No, it cannot be. What game of tomfoolery are they playing?"

"I haven't a clue, dear brother," Aro responded as he made his way back to his throne and slumped, his cheek resting on his fist. "What to do, what to do?" He said, shaking his head.

How was he to get what he dreamed of?

* * *

She just kept on running.

She just followed wherever it was that her feet were taking her.

Despite her muddled mind, she could tell that was she heading for Arizona.

"You're nothing to me," that velvet musical voice that kept following her said again in its torturous assault.

No matter how fast her legs could push her, she couldn't run away from… _them_.

" Why did I even raise you?" the voice that belonged to the one she loved like a dad said disappointingly.

"You're no Salvatore!" another voice said… it was the one that either made her very, very angry… or very, very scared.

"Why did I choose you?" another voice, the accented one, said, piercing her heart more.

Nearing to a weakened state, she gradually slowed down… but it seemed like the voices were coming even closer than before.

"You were just a pet."

_Make it stop…_

"You're not my family."

_Stop…_

"It's you I should've killed!"

_Stop!_

"You are no goddess of love to me."

_STOP! _Her mind screamed in full force, causing her to fall down because of her extreme exhaustion.

"Crap," someone cursed. "You okay?"

She slowly looked up and she locked gazes with someone who looked eerily familiar.

"Holy crap!" The man yelled in shock, his eyes wide. "Bella?"

Bella tilted her head to the side in confusion, but reeled back a little in fear.

The man, seeing that she was scared, approached her cautiously. "Hey, Bells. It's okay. You're safe now." He paused. "It's me… Jacob Black."

_Jacob…_ she thought. Her head started to remember. She remembered a scrawny kid with long hair called Jacob Black. But this Jacob Black was different. He was taller, very much so, and way bigger, muscles popping out everywhere on his tanned skin. His hair was cut short too. But despite all that, she could still see the resemblance this Jacob had with the Jacob she remembered whom her truck was bought from. **(A/N: Bella only met Jacob a few times. She never hung out with him like they did in New Moon.)**

But there was something about him too…

"Hey, hey, it's okay," he repeated.

She sniffed discreetly.

"C'mon, Bells," he said as he inched towards her, his arms ready for scooping her up.

_Werewolf_, she thought.

"You're safe now."

_You're right_, she thought again. _I am safe_.

Her irises glowed into a blood red and dark veins crawled beneath her eyes. A pair of her fangs prolonged and immediately sank down Jacob's exposed neck. Jacob was caught by surprise and dropped/threw her down. Jacob's knees fell to the ground, and soon, so did his whole body. He writhed in pain and screamed out in agony. She slowly stood up from where Jacob had thrown her, pissed that he did, and blurred to him immediately, her teeth biting back into his neck as she drunk his blood.

To shut him up from the constant shrieking, her hand curled around his neck and she snapped it effectively, continuing to drain his body until there wasn't a single drop.

When she was done, her hand plunged into his chest and tore away his heart.

She hadn't had any werewolves in a while, so it was pretty good.

She fisted his heart, causing it to turn into a red mess and placed it beside his head.

This was just the beginning.

* * *

**A/N: Damn... I can feel you guys glaring at me through the screen. Either it's because I killed off Jacob or I hadn't updated in over... what... a month...? I'm sorry on both accounts.**

**We had midterm examinations and I had to study! So... writing fanfics was off-limits for a while. BUT! Midterm exams are over and as soon as they were I began typing.**

**Sorry again...**

**Anyway, have any ideas what Bella is now? Yay! **

**What to do now you say?**

**Review! :)**


End file.
